Time Machine
by kkimjane
Summary: [LAST!] Sehun yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA menyukai malaikat penolongnya -Xi Luhan- yang tak lain adalah seorang mahasiswa yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Sehun tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengejar Luhan. tapi kemudian kesempatan itu datang, sebuah benda yang membuatnya bisa kembali ke masa lalu- untuk mengubah perasaan Luhan dengan cara apapun. HUNHAN / M / PEDO
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Time Machine

**.**

**.**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_at least God always gives me a way to catch you, Hyung. And, within' 5 months, I'll make you crazy over me"_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

**Author POV**

Mata sehun terus memperhatikan sosok lelaki cantik di ujung koridor kampusnya. Sehun selalu pergi ke Universitas ini untuk sekedar melihat lelaki itu. Tak lupa ia juga mengajak Jongin. Sebenarnya mereka adalah anak Sekolah Menengah Atas, tapi selalu bersikap seolah-olah murid di Universitas itu agar orang-orang tidak curiga.

"eishh, Sehun. Ayo pulang. Aku lelah sekali!" Jongin sudah mulai kesal karena dari tadi Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Sehun terlalu focus dengan Luhan— lelaki itu.

"coba kau lihat, menurutmu apa mereka pernah berciuman? Atau… seks?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah dingin

Jongin memperhatikan Luhan dan kekasihnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Kris. Mereka sama-sama dari China.

"pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja sudah" jawab Jongin santai

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "apanya yang sudah? Berciuman atau—"

"seks, Sehun. seks! Kau tidak lihat pacarnya seperti itu? Dia selalu membelai pipi _Hyung_ kesayanganmu itu, selalu memeluk pinggangnya, dan tidak malu mengumbar kemesraannya didepan umum. Bayangkan saja jika ditempat sepi! Di kamar misalnya?" jelas Jongin yakin

Sehun menggeram, mood-nya berubah menjadi buruk. Sangat buruk malahan.

"tapi aku yang lebih dulu kenal dengannya dan mendapatkan senyumannya" desis Sehun tak mau kalah.

Bisa diceritakan secara singkat, kenapa Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan. Oh ayolah, walaupun ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh, setidaknya itu tidak mengurangi perasaannya sedikitpun.

3 tahun yang lalu, saat Sehun masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, tepatnya ia berusia 14 tahun. Saat Sehun pulang sekolah sendirian, dengan malangnya ia tertabrak sebuah mobil. Dan sialnya, itu adalah tabrak lari.

Untungnya, ada seorang lelaki manis dengan sigap menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berlumuran darah dijalanan sepi itu. Lelaki itu membawa Sehun kerumah sakit dengan mobilnya, dan ia jugalah yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Sehun.

Saat itu wajah Sehun luka-luka dan mengharuskan wajahnya ditutupi perban. Dan yang lebih sialnya, Luhan harus berpamitan pergi ke Negara asalanya –China– karena ada urusan mendadak. Luhan hanya tersenyum kearah Sehun yang memandangnya sayu. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat hal terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan. _"aku Xi Luhan, aku yang membawamu ke sini. Aku harus pergi sekarang, pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi keluargamu, mereka akan segera datang. cepat sembuh. oke?"_

Pada saat itu Luhan bahkan belum melihat wajah Sehun. Karena sejak awal wajah Sehun terlihat mengerikan dengan banyak darah, dan sekarang malah di perban..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudahlah Sehun, jangan egois. Biarkan saja ia bersama kekasihnya. Sudah 3 tahun kau bergantung pada impian kosong" Sehun merasa sedikit Jengah mendengar ceramah Jongin daritadi.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki tua dengan pakaian compang-camping menghampiri mereka.

"nak, kasihani saya.. saya sudah 2 hari tidak makan" ucap bapak tua itu parau. Wajahnya terlihat sangat rapuh, bibirnya juga pucat sekali.

Jongin menggeleng ke arah Sehun saat menyadari ia tidak membawa uang kecil. Sehun mengambil dompetnya lalu memberikan uang kepada bapak tua itu.

"kakek, ini mungkin cukup untuk membeli makanan sampai 3 hari kedepan" ucap Sehun sopan lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada kakek-kakek tadi. setelahnya ia mengajak Jongin pergi.

"t-tunggu!" panggil kakek itu lagi

"iya?" tanya Sehun bingung

Kakek itu tersenyum lalu mengajak mereka duduk disebuah kursi panjang. "ini, ambillah" ucap kakek itu setelah memberikan sebuah kertas kecil kepada Sehun

"apa ini?"

"tulis apa keinginanmu. Kau akan mendapatkannya" jawab kakek itu santai

Kening Sehun dan Jongin mengkerut. "m-maksudnya?"

"aku bukan pengemis. Aku.. ah kalian tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Yang pasti aku hanya mencari satu orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan kertas itu. Karena kalian tadi menolongku, maka aku memberikan ini. Cepatlah tulis" jelas kakek itu lagi

Ntah kenapa, Sehun dan Jongin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang asing itu.

"buat saja _Hyung_ kesayanganmu itu menyukaimu" celetuk Jongin

Sehun tersadar, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba kakek itu tertawa, "kau tidak akan bisa membuat lelaki cantik itu menyukaimu. Itu menyangkut perasaan, dan sihir tidak bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang. Jika kau ingin lelaki itu menyukaimu, kau bisa berusaha" kakek itu memandang Sehun serius. "aku tau kau sering berfantasy dengan membayangkan melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Apa selamanya kau hanya ingin menyentuhnya didalam khayalanmu?" lanjutnya santai

Wajah Sehun memerah, "d-dari mana kakek tau?"

"itu tidak penting, Oh Sehun. hm, jika boleh aku beri saran, lebih baik kau kembali ke masa lalu. Kau harus membuatnya menyukaimu"

Nalar Sehun sedikit tersendat. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kakek itu. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kakek itu menarik napas perlahan, "begini, kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi kau hanya punya waktu 5 bulan. Setelahnya kau harus kembali lagi ke masa sekarang"

"aku masih tidak mengerti. Jadi, dengan begitu apa yang akan terjadi? Jika.. jika di masa lalu aku bisa membuatnya menyukaiku, apa dia tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia benar-benar ingin mencobanya.

"bukan begitu, Sehun. ia akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya, karena setelah 5 bulan kau akan meninggalkannya dan langsung kembali ke hari ini. 5 bulan di masa lalu sama saja seperti 5 hari disini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan dikabarkan hilang selama itu. Dan ya, kelanjutannya bisa kau lihat sendiri saat kau berhasil membuatnya menyukaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ayo kita coba hari senin. Bukankah kita akan libur semester? Setidaknya kita bisa menggunakan waktu liburan. Dan ayo susun rencananya" ajak Sehun bersemangat

**.**

**.**

"kau gila, aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya kepada anak—"

Dengan sekali gerakan Sehun membekap mulut Jongin, "diamlah. Ini satu-satunya cara agar dia terikat denganku"

Jongin hanya memandang Sehun sinis. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar buta oleh malaikat penolongnya.

"kenapa kau harus membawaku?!" protes Jongin tak terima. "Kyungsoo bisa mencariku dalam waktu 5 hari itu" lanjutnya

"jadi kau tidak mau? Payah!" balas Sehun ketus

Jongin mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya kasar, "baiklah! Kalau bukan karena kau adalah teman baikku, aku tidak akan mau!"

Sehun mengangguk dan menepuk lengan Jongin senang. Ia benar-benar memiliki sahabat yang pengertian rupanya.

"oke, jadi kau akan kembali ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu? Tepatnya saat dia berusia 14 tahun? Ya Tuhan… Sehun, dia masih kecil sekali!" Jongin masih tak terima dengan ide gila Sehun

"bukan masalah kurasa" jawabnya enteng

**.**

**.**

**.**

**June 2009**

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di tahun yang berbeda. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu mereka masih berada di tahun 2014, dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di 5 tahun sebelumnya.

"ini hebat!" jerit Jongin senang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. "kau carilah _Hyung_-mu itu. Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bentuknya saat berumur 12 tahun? Haha"

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Ia merasa ini seperti mimpi. Ia fikir, kejadian seperti ini hanya ada di drama-drama saja. Ternyata ini benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Mereka tetap mereka. Dua orang remaja yang berusia 17 tahun. Disini juga mereka bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk Sehun dan Jongin saat berusia 12 tahun. Sayangnya, mereka tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"aku akan menjemput Luhan sekarang" gumam Sehun lalu menuju mobilnya. Beruntung sekali ia tetap bisa menggunakan mobil miliknya. Kekuatan kakek tua tadi benar-benar membantunya.

Tak lama, Sehun sudah sampai disebuah lapangan sepak bola. Hari ini Luhan ada latihan bersama teman-teman SMP-nya. Luhan pindah dari China setahun yang lalu karena beasiswa yang ia terima. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, dan beruntungnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sampai ia lulus SMA nanti.

Orang tua Luhan tidak suka jika anaknya tinggal di asrama ataupun dirumah kecil nan sempit. Maka dari itu Luhan tinggal di apartment sendirian. Cukup berani untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

"hai, kau Luhan?" Sehun sudah berada di depan Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan yang duduk dirumput sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap lelaki tinggi didepannya. "ya, saya Luhan. Apa saya mengenal anda?" jawabnya. Aksen China masih terdengar cukup jelas dalam kalimatnya.

"panggil saja Odult. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ini masalah tawaran interview di sebuah majalah. Yang aku tau, kau adalah anak muda berbakat dan berprestasi. Jadi bisa ikut denganku untuk berbincang-bincang?" tanya Sehun dengan santai.

Luhan diam berfikir. Ini akan membuat nama orangtuanya semakin bagus. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh…

"penampilan anda tidak mencerminkan bahwa anda sudah bekerja" balas Luhan polos

Sehun terkekeh, "aku masih kuliah sambil bekerja. Dan boss-ku menyuruhku untuk.. ya, menemuimu"

_Aku masih siswa SMA, Hyung. Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku. _Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Melihat Luhan yang terdiam, Sehun kembali membuka suara. "jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?"

Luhan terus membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi orang tuanya nanti saat mengetahui anaknya mendapat gelar Siswa berprestasi dan berbakat. Ia yakin sekali orang tuanya akan semakin bangga padanya.

"saya mau melakukan interview itu" jawabnya kemudian.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan dan Sehun sudah meluncur ke apartment milik Sehun. itu adalah rencana kedua. Sehun berperang dengan fikirannya sendiri, _apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?_

"maaf tuan, kenapa anda membawa saya kesini?" tanya Luhan penasaran saat sudah masuk ke tempat tinggal Sehun. "saya fikir anda akan membawa saya ke kantor anda"

Sehun menyunggingkan seringainya, "tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak libur? Bukankah sekarang sedang masa liburan?" tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "iya, mulai besok"

"bagus" gumam Sehun lalu menarik Luhan untuk duduk disofa miliknya.

Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lelaki didepannya terus menatapnya dan tersenyum aneh.

"k-kenapa anda melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh" jawab Sehun cepat. Ia mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga tersentak di punggung sofa. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak setengah jengkal dan Sehun bisa menatap Luhan dengan sedekat ini. Sungguh luar biasa.

"t-tuan! Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini! Sa-saya ingin pulang saja!" Luhan meronta ingin lepas dari Sehun. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia hanyalah anak SMP tingkat akhir dengan tinggi 169cm. Sedangkan Sehun adalah lelaki kuat dan tangguh.

"kudengar umur 12-14 tahun itu masa laki-laki spermatogenesis. Hm, apa kau sudah menghasilkannya?"

Pipi Luhan merah merona. Pertanyaan gila itu benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"anda gila! Saya masih normal, saya masih menyukai perempuan. Dan saya minta, tolong lepaskan saya!" bentak Luhan setengah ketakutan. Niatnya kesini adalah untuk membanggakan orang tuanya, tapi kenapa malah berhadapan dengan lelaki aneh seperti ini? Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang Luhan fikirkan.

Sehun tersenyum remeh. _Kau bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki China itu._

"sepertinya karena sudah memasuki liburan, tidak akan ada yang mencarimu" jawab Sehun masih dengan mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan. Ia masih menyudutkan lelaki itu di sofa dan menghimpitnya. Sungguh, Sehun ingin membuat semua fantasy-nya menjadi nyata!

Dengan sekali gerakan Sehun mengecup ringan leher putih milik Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan menegang sempurna.

"j-jangan! Tuan tolong lepaskan saya!" jeritnya ketakutan.

"ssstt. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu" ucap Sehun lembut dan masih melanjutkan menjamah leher serta telinga Luhan. Ia menggigit, menjilat dan sesekali memberikan kecupan hangat disana.

"dasar gila. Anda gila!" maki Luhan dengan bergetar. Ia mencoba lepas dari Sehun dengan memukul lelaki itu berkali-kali. Ia juga menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk menghindari serangan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa dan memandang wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi dengan peluh. "hasil karya ku tidak buruk, Kau tau?" kemudian ia melesapkan tangannya didalam baju kaos Luhan dan menyentuh dada Luhan.

"S-sial. Apa yang anda lakukan?! Tolong lepaskan saya!" Luhan terus meliuk-liuk dan meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi percuma saja, ia kalah kuat.

"menikmatimu" jawab Sehun lalu membuka baju dan celana Luhan dengan cepat.

Kini Luhan hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna putih dan tubuhnya sudah hampir penuh dengan bekas-bekas merah tanda kepemilikan Sehun.

"lepaskan a-aku.. hiks" Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Sehun sudah menggenggam penis kecil miliknya. Oh, itu tidak terlalu kecil sebenarnya.

Sehun seakan tuli saat ini. Ia terus memompa milik Luhan sambil mencium leher dan melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Lama kelamaan Luhan merasa lemas sendiri. Lututnya terasa keram.

Sehun sengaja melakukannya, ia tidak mungkin menggendong Luhan ke kamar saat ini. Bisa-bisa Luhan meronta dan mencoba kabur. Lebih baik ia membuat Luhan tak berdaya dulu, kan?

"ngh uhh" Luhan terus menggeliat saat ia merasakan didalam perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. "t-tuan ohhhh…"

Akhirnya Luhan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dada nya naik turun seraya ia mengatur napasnya. Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Luhan yang terkulai lemas diranjangnya.

Luhan kembali menangis, ia menarik Selimut lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan itu. Ia terisak sejadi-jadinya didalamnya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan kembali saat ia sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Kemudian ia menyibakkan selimut itu dan membelai tubuh Luhan.

Luhan kembali menegang, "jangan sentuh saya.." lirihnya lagi.

Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan yang memunggunginya. "aku tidak bisa menahannya terus menerus" jawab Sehun parau kemudian menindih tubuh Luhan. Luhan terkejut bukan main saat menyadari lelaki diatasnya tidak memakai apapun. Terlebih saat dirasakannya penis lelaki itu mengenai selangkangannya.

"a-apa yang akan anda lakukan?! LEPASKAN SAYA!" jerit Luhan ketakutan

Sehun tersenyum lalu membuka lebar paha Luhan. Ia melesakkan dua jarinya langsung kedalam Lubang milik Luhan. "arghh t-tuan! Jangan!" jeritnya frustasi

"dasar anak kecil. Lubangmu sempit sekali, ya?" goda Sehun sambil memaju-mundurkan jarinya.

"ahhh sa-sakittt" jerit Luhan lagi saat Sehun menambah satu jarinya.

"nanti tidak akan sakit, sayang.." sedetik kemudian Sehun menarik jarinya. Kemudian melumat bibir merah Luhan dengan lihai.

Ntah kenapa Luhan tergoda. Ia berhenti menggeliat dan berontak. Tubuhnya seakan kaku saat bibir Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Biarpun begitu Luhan tak kunjung membalas ciuman Sehun. ia hanya diam dan termenung merasakan sensasi dari ciuman itu.

Sehun menindih Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh ringkuh itu. Digesekkannya penis miliknya, dan dengan cepat ia menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"ARGHHHH" Luhan menjerit kuat saat lubangnya terasa sangat perih. Wajahnya merah dan ia kembali menangis. ia kembali sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun mengerang hebat saat ia merasakan hangat dan ketatnya lubang Luhan. Ia baru sadar Luhan hanyalah seorang anak sekolah yang sedang menuju menjadi anak remaja.

"ku-kumohonnnn.. keluarkan benda ituu" isaknya sambil mendorong bahu Sehun. jari-jarinya mencengkram bahu Sehun dan terus menolaknya.

"sstt.. tak apa sayang. Kau akan menyukainya"

**.**

**.**

"ahhh nghh t-tuan ahh i-itu! D-disana!" racau Luhan saat Sehun mengenai titik _sensitive_ nya. Luhan benar-benar sudah terbuai oleh Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa lebih lembut dan mengontrol hasratnya. Ayolah, dibawahnya sekarang adalah seorang anak kecil!

"a-astaga.. ahh ak-aku ingin ahh~" Luhan orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berselang berapa detik kemudian Sehun menyusul dan menyemburkan cairannya didalam lubang milik Luhan.

"jadi aku benar, kan? Kau sudah menghasilkan sperma." Gumam Sehun lalu mencolek cairan yang terciprat ke sprei-nya. Ia menjilatnya dan memandang Luhan intens.

Luhan hanya diam dan kembali memunggunginya. Dilihatnya baru Luhan kembali bergetar. Lelaki itu pasti menangis lagi.

Sehun menariknya dan membawanya untuk beralas di lengannya sebagai bantal. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menatap wajah polos itu.

"maaf aku sedikit kasar" ucapnya lalu mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memakai pakaiannya kembali saat ia selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia menangis terus-menerus dikamar mandi. Dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya sangat sembab.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya kedapur. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki tampan sedang memasak sesuatu disana. ya, Luhan tak bohong. Lelaki itu benar-benar tampan.

"hey, kau sudah bangun?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu memimpinnya agar duduk dimeja makan. Luhan hanya diam dan menunduk.

"ini, aku buatkan nasi goreng. Ayo kita makan" ajak Sehun dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih diam berfikir. Ini keadaan macam apa? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini, membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh lelaki dewasa, dan bodohnya ia tidak bisa melawan lebih.

"a-aku mau pulang. T-tolong lepaskan aku.." lirihnya.

Sehun menatapnya datar. Kemudian tangan Sehun bergerak dan menghapus air mata Luhan yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "aku takkan melepaskan kau lagi"

"a-apa maksud tuan?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti

"bukan apa-apa. Dan, eh- jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil aku Odult" balas Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sedikit lama. Dan Sehun melumatnya didetik terakhir. "itu _morning kiss_"

Luhan hanya diam saja. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"apa lubangmu masih sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan lembut

Luhan mengangguk gugup, "y-ya". Ia diam dan memandang Sehun dengan takut-takut. "p-ponselku mana, tuan?"

Sehun menghela napasnya dan memandang Luhan dengan santai. "aku sudah mengabari orang tuamu bahwa kau sedang berlibur dengan teman-temanmu hingga liburan berakhir. Dan ponselmu.. berada di tempat yang aman"

"lepaskan aku.." lirih Luhan lagi

"kau akan nyaman berada disini, Lu. Aku akan menjagamu. Percayalah" Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan dan menatap lelaki itu dalam. "aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi, ayo makan nasi goreng buatanku"

Luhan menurut. Ia bingung dengan sifatnya. Polos atau bodoh? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya berhenti khawatir saat Sehun berbicara lembut padanya. Padahal jelas-jelas lelaki itu menculiknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan sudah menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"anak baik" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambut hitam Luhan. Ia mengelap sudut bibir Luhan yang memang tidak ada sisa makanan sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saat ingin menyentuh Luhan.

Luhan kembali menegang saat tangan kekar Sehun menarik tengkuknya. Sehun seakan tidak puas setelah menyentuh Luhan semalaman. Tangannya masih bergerilya diperut Luhan dan turun hingga celana lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menunduk takut. "sa-saya mau pu-pulang"

_Brakk_

"bukankah ku bilang bahwa aku akan menjagamu?! Untuk apa kau pulang?! Kau bisa tinggal disini! Bersamaku, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun! Kau bilang kau normal? Hah, apa kau bisa menjamin dimasa depan kau masih menjadi seorang yang normal?! Jawab aku!" Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan dengan keras. Kesabaran Sehun habis, ia marah karena Luhan tak mau percaya padanya.

Tentu saja, mereka bahkan baru bertemu kemarin dan Sehun langsung menyetubuhinya. Siapa yang bisa jamin bahwa Sehun adalah orang baik-baik?

Luhan meremas bajunya kuat kemudian berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun tersadar bahwa ia salah. Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "aku menunggumu sejak dulu, _Hyung_.." gumam Sehun geram. Ingin rasanya ia membanting piring-piring bekas sarapannya dan Luhan ke lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga minggu Luhan terkurung diapartment terkutuk Sehun. Ia sudah lelah untuk mencoba kabur. Bahkan untuk mencari ponselnya-pun ia sudah tidak berminat. Rumah ini sudah ia anggap rumahnya sendiri sekarang—walaupun ia masih canggung jika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Setiap hari Luhan harus melayani hasrat seksual Sehun. mau itu pagi, siang, sore, malam atau subuh-pun jika Sehun ingin, Luhan harus melakukannya. Hingga itu menjadi kebiasaan untuk Sehun (dan Luhan sedikit terbiasa dengan sentuhan Sehun). dia benar-benar gila. Bayangkan saja, umurnya bahkan masih 14 tahun.

Luhan masih terus menguping dan sesekali melirik Sehun yang sedang menelfon seseorang dimeja makan. Terkadang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena obrolan mereka yang terkesan aneh-aneh.

"bagus sekali kau! Haha.. iya, iya…. Benarkah?" Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengarkan penjelasan lelaki diseberang sana. Sepertinya penjelasannya cukup panjang dan membuat Luhan terus menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"wow. Mencintaimu? tidak mungkin, Jongin! Mimpi saja kau" desis Sehun lalu tertawa. "bersenang-senanglah dulu. Aku juga bersenang-senang dengan malaikat kecilku disini"

Pipi Luhan merona mendengar jawaban Sehun. tanpa disadari, bibir Luhan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia memakan pepero-nya sambil bersenandung dan sekarang focus menonton TV.

"apa itu?" tanya Sehun setelah menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan hanya memandangnya sekilas dan menunjuk bungkus pepero ditangannya. Ia memakan pepero seperti anak TK. Sangat menggemaskan.

"enak?" tanya Sehun. Terdengar tidak penting memang.

Luhan mengangguk dan terus memakan cemilan itu. Kemudian Luhan memandang Sehun yang menatapnya. Luhan mengerti, Sehun juga ingin makan itu.

Luhan memasukkan pepero kedalam mulutnya tetapi tidak langsung mengunyahnya. Ia memandang Sehun lalu menawarkan sekotak pepero ditangannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan dengan sigap memakan pepero yang ada dimulut Luhan. Ia menggigitnya dengan cepat. "ah benar, enak sekali, ya"

Luhan mendengus lalu mulai mengomel, "tuan, anda bisa mengambilnya disini" decaknya kesal lalu memberikan kotak itu ke tangan Sehun.

"panggil aku Odult" kata Sehun

"tidak. Anda lebih tua 4 tahun dari saya" jawab Luhan keras kepala.

"dan kau fikir itu tua? Odult, atau…"

"b-baiklah. _Hyung_!" Luhan mengalah dan memilih jalan tengah.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Luhan. "jangan gunakan bahasa formal saat bersamaku. Awas saja"

Luhan mengambil bantal dipunggungnya lalu setengah berbaring di sofa itu. Ia tidak mau menggubris Sehun dan malas beradu mulut dengannya.

"aku malas adu mulut dan perang lidah denganmu, _Hyung_. Takkan ada habisnya" gumam Luhan ketus sambil menatap TV.

Sehun menyeringai. "adu mulut? Perang lidah?" , ia merangkak dan menindih Luhan. Ia memaksa lelaki itu untuk memandangnya.

"bukan itu maksudku!" teriak Luhan kesal

"aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkanmu" setelahnya Sehun langsung menyerang ceruk leher Luhan dan melumat bibir lelaki kecil itu dengan bringas. Mungkin ia memang sedang _On_, jadi hasratnya sedikit lebih tinggi.

"t-tuanhh"

"panggil aku Odult, sayang"

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat ia menyadari tangan Sehun sudah menggenggam sempurna miliknya. Ia memegang bahu Sehun dan mendesah berkali-kali.

"H-Hyungghh.. Odult Hyunghh"

Jujur saja Luhan sudah mulai menikmati dan menyukai setiap sentuhan Sehun. Sangat ahli dan memabukkan. Lidah dan mulut Sehun juga bergerak lihai untuk memanjakan penis Luhan yang basah.

Setelah beberapa menit penetrasi, Sehun menggesekkan miliknya didepan lubang milik Luhan. Lubang itu masih sangat rapat walaupun di terobos setiap hari. Oh lihatlah betapa menggiurkannya Luhan.

"enghhhh"

Luhan mengerang keras ketika Sehun berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka. Luhan menstabilkan napasnya dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk bergerak. Luhan menginginkan Sehun. Demi Tuhan ia suka dengan sentuhan Sehun.

Luhan sama gilanya dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung kenapa harus di culik seperti ini. Apa alasan, tujuan, dan motif Sehun untuk menculiknya? Tapi disisi lain, ia menikmatinya. Karena Sehun selalu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Keadaan seperti ini bahkan tidak bisa dibilang penculikan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak berfikir untuk pergi dari sini—walaupun banyak peluang dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Haiiiii! Jane dateng bawa ff baru yeyeye Hunhaan~~ ide gila ini didapat pas aku liat foto masa kecil Luhan (dan kayaknya itu foto pas SMP). Gilaaaaaaaaa! Polos banget ashhfssllskf mana senyumnya looks so innocent! Trus tiba-tiba kebayang kalo dia di giniin sama Sehun. kan keren ya kalo polos kek Luhan jadi kecanduan sentuhan Sehun wkwk. Jangan lupa review yaa gaisss. Kalo banyak yang suka, ntar aku lanjut. Kalo engga ya ntar aku hapus aja kali ya. Dan kalo ada yang mau foto Luhan pas SMP itu bisa minta ke twitter aku aja di **wetkaisoos**. Okaayy Jane pamit duluuuu dadaaahh


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Time Machine

**.**

**.**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I just want you"_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

**Author POV**

Luhan sama gilanya dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung kenapa harus di culik seperti ini. Tapi disisi lain, ia menikmatinya. Karena Sehun selalu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Keadaan seperti ini bahkan tidak bisa dibilang penculikan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak berfikir untuk pergi dari sini—walaupun banyak peluang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18 June 2009**

"kau sudah siap? Cepat juga." Gumam Sehun saat Luhan sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Libur sudah selesai, dan ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Tadi malam Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk memindahkan barang-barang dan peralatan sekolahnya kesini.

Ia mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dilihatnya Luhan mendengus.

Sehun mengernyit tanda ia bingung. Ada apa lagi?

"aku bisa tinggal sendiri dirumahku!" decaknya kesal. Tapi tidak terlihat begitu kesal.

Sehun berkacak pinggang, "sudah kubilang—"

"iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya baiklah okay iya baiklah iya okay baiklah baiklah baiklah. Tak akan ada gunanya berdebat denganmu" Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dan menjawab secepat kilat. Ia berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja dan keluar dari sana.

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Luhan memang sangat lucu dan lugu. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

Berselang 25 menit kemudian, mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Luhan.

"adik manis, belajar dengan benar. Okay?" tanya Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk anak itu.

Luhan mendecak. "dasar paman cabul. Aku bisa membuka pintu ini sendiri, lain kali!" jawabnya ketus lalu masuk berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "kau bahkan memaksaku untuk melakukan lebih saat kita diranjang, _Hyung_. Masih berani bilang aku cabul."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan! Luhan!" Luhan berhenti mendengar seruan teman-temannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menunggu mereka.

"hm?" tanya Luhan singkat

"tadi itu siapa? Tampan sekali" tanya Minseok antusias.

Entah kenapa, Luhan tidak suka mendengarnya.

"pasti orang itu mahasiswa. Benar 'kan? Ahh dia terlihat keren" kali ini Joohyun ikut memberikan komentar. Gadis cantik ini memang suka sekali memperhatikan _oppa-oppa_ tampan.

Oh ayolah, telinga Luhan pengang mendengarnya.

"dia sudah punya kekasih! Mereka bahkan tinggal serumah. Jangan menyukainya" tukas Luhan geram. Pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam dan terlihat tidak suka. Dia pun tidak tau mengapa. Yang jelas ia tidak suka jika teman-temannya mengagumi Sehun berlebihan.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**22 August 2009**

_Cklek~_

Luhan menatap Sehun yang membuka pintu kamar mereka—kamar Sehun sebenarnya. Luhan malas bertanya Sehun dari mana dan apa saja yang telah ia kerjakan. Sehun pasti selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menjawab baru pulang dari kuliah.

Hari ini Luhan pulang sekolah sendiri. Bodohnya, padahal ia bisa kabur dan lari saat perjalanan pulang. Tapi apa? Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya kerumah orang ini. Kerumah lelaki yang menculiknya dua bulan yang lalu.

Luhan meletakkan komik-nya di meja nakas disebelah tempat tidur ketika Sehun naik ke ranjang. Luhan membuka lebar kakinya dan Sehun menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah Luhan sambil telungkup.

"baru pulang kuliah?" tanya Luhan pelan. Ia selalu saja menegang saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"tidak. Aku menemui Jongin tadi" jawab Sehun. tangannya bergerak membuka boxer dan celana dalam Luhan, lalu menanggalkannya.

Luhan merapatkan kakinya. "aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jongin. Hm.. _Hyung_, kau selalu berhubungan dengannya, bertemu dengannya.. dan ya, sampai tidak menjemputku tadi kesekolah. Apa Jongin itu orang penting untukmu?"

Sehun bagaikan tersihir dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Tidakkah itu berarti ia cemburu? Benarkan? Luhan cemburu dan kalimatnya terdengar posesif.

"apa ini? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun balik

Luhan mendecak kesal lalu berniat mengambil celana dalam dan boxer-nya di ujung ranjang. Tapi segera dihentikan oleh Sehun.

"baiklah, baiklah. Jongin itu… ya, dia sangat penting untukku" jawab Sehun akhirnya. Ia menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan berikutnya. Tapi ternyata Luhan tak menjawab apapun beberapa saat. Luhan berdehem sekali lalu membuang wajahnya.

"o-oh begitu" jawabnya pelan seyelah hening beberapa detik tanpa memandang wajah Sehun.

_Pantas saja ia pernah bilang 'mencintaimu' saat di telfon. Ternyata Jongin itu kekasih Odult Hyung yang sebenarnya_. Luhan masih terdiam dan berdebat dengan fikirannya. Perasaannya sedikit kacau setelah mengetahui itu.

Perlahan Sehun membuka kaki Luhan lebar. Ia kembali menikmati _cemilan siangnya_.

"ada kabar apa hari ini? Apa ada masalah disekolah?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil terus mengulum dan sesekali memainkan penis Luhan.

Setiap hari, Sehun pasti akan melakukan hal ini pada Luhan. Setiap Luhan pulang sekolah, ia akan menikmati Luhan seperti ini sambil mendengarkan cerita Luhan tentang sekolahnya. Ini dimulai sejak seminggu setelah Luhan masuk sekolah. Sehun dengan iseng melakukannya hingga berlanjut sampai hari ini. Luhan juga tidak menolak—malah menikmatinya.

"tidak a— ada! A-ada!" jawab Luhan ketika ia teringat sesuatu

"apa, hm?" sumpah demi apapun, Sehun terlihat sangat santai menikmati milik Luhan seperti itu.

"bukan masalah, sebenarnya. Hanya.. tadi temanku cerita tentang masalah percintaannya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti.. jadi aku ingin bertanya padamu, _Hyung_" jawab Luhan takut-takut

"tanya saja"

"be-begini. Ehem, temanku.. ya, ada temanku, dia disukai oleh seseorang pada awalnya. Temanku itu tidak suka sama sekali dengan orang itu, malahan ia benci. Tapi.. seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Melakukan apapun berdua. L-lalu temanku ini menyadari bahwa ia sudah mulai menyukai orang itu. Dan, hm, dan kemudian ia tau bahwa orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Y-ya begitulah.. lalu, menurutmu temanku harus ap-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan gugup.

Sehun ingin tertawa. Ia mati-matian menahan ekspresinya agar tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Tentu saja Sehun tau jika Luhan sedang menceritakan dirinya.

Sehun berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan Luhan dan lebih tertarik ke benda yang sedang menegang didepannya. Ia memainkan penis dan bola kembar Luhan dengan gemas.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Luhan dengan kesal. "kau mengabaikanku!" lanjutnya

"iya iya maaf. Habisnya ini menggodaku" Sehun terkekeh. "oh itu. Coba kau tanyakan pada temanmu, apa dia yakin bahwa orang itu benar-benar memiliki kekasih? Jangan terlalu yakin pada sesuatu yang belum pasti" jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan diam sebentar, "ia tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi.. ya memang terlihat orang itu hanya datang padanya disaat bosan saja" jawab Luhan pelan lalu setengah menggeram saat Sehun mulai fokus pada penisnya.

Sehun menjilat-jilat mainan didepannya sebentar dan mendongak menghadap Luhan. "memangnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam sehari berapa lama?"

Luhan mengernyit, "dari pagi… sampai malam?"

"dasar bodoh. Orang itu pasti menyukai temanmu. Katakan pada temanmu jangan sok jual mahal, bisa-bisa ia ditinggalkan"

Luhan menatap Sehun serius, "jangan sembarangan! Enak saja meninggalkan orang dengan mudahnya!" maki Luhan lalu cemberut. Sungguh, Sehun sungguh ingin menerkam bibir itu sekarang.

"apa salahnya aku berpendapat? Coba saja kau fikir, perkataanku 100% benar adanya" jawab Sehun masih dengan nada yang tenang

Luhan masih terdiam dan sesekali mencengkram lengan Sehun saat dirasakannya ia hampir klimaks. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur, ia mulai gelisah dan secara tidak sadar ia membelai pipi Sehun.

Sehun kembali mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bibir terbuka. _Seksi sekali_, fikir Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa meniduri anak dibawah umur.

"kemarilah" ucap Sehun.

Luhan memandang Sehun dan menuruti perkataan Sehun. Sehun bukan hanya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat, ia tau apa maksud Sehun jika sudah seperti ini.

Ia menangkup pipi Sehun lalu mencium lelaki yang katanya lebih tua 4 tahun darinya. Luhan membalas setiap lumatan lembut Sehun dengan bergairah. Secara perlahan Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih naik dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun saat posisi mereka sejajar dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya menghisap bibir serta lehernya.

Hingga Sehun jugalah yang melepaskan tautan bibir itu untuk mencari oksigen. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan wajahnya memerah. Sama seperti Luhan. Bedanya wajah Luhan lebih merah dan bibirnya lebih terlihat bengkak.

"kau pasti tau ini akan berakhir seperti apa. Kau tidak ada PR?" tanya Sehun sambil menggigit leher Luhan sesekali. Ia memandang Luhan, menanti jawaban

"yeahh.. ma-matematika. A-aku akan menyalin pu- punya Minseok besok" jawab Luhan seraya terus memeluk Sehun. Sudah dikatakan, bahwa Luhan benar-benar sudah gila dan merasa candu dengan sentuhan Sehun

"dasar nakal" ucap Sehun singkat lalu menyerang Luhan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melihat jam di dinding, sudah pukul setengah 12 malam. Ia tersenyum geli saat memikirkan bahwa ia dan Luhan bergerumul sejak siang tadi. Selalu seperti itu memang.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan dan merapatkan selimut ke tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Dan secara tiba-tiba perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh yang menandakan ia lapar.

Ia juga teringat bahwa Luhan belum makan siang. Secara lembut ia mengguncang bahu Luhan untuk membangunkannya.

"Lu, ayo bangun dulu. Kau belum mengisi perutmu dari tadi" Sehun masih menggerakkan badan Luhan dan menunggunya untuk bangun. Tetapi lelaki itu malah menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"kecil" desisnya sambil terkekeh.

Ia mengambil celana dalam dan boxer Luhan lalu memasangkannya. Kemudian ia membangunkan Luhan lagi untuk pergi makan malam- walaupun ini sudah lewat.

Mau tak mau Luhan duduk dengan mata yang susah dibuka. "eung.." gumamnya pelan

Sehun sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya lengkap dan duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan memunggungi Luhan, "naiklah, ayo ku gendong sampai di meja makan" kata Sehun

"bajuku mana?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. "…aku mau pakai baju, _Hyung_" lanjutnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan Luhan sudah terbuka dengannya. Anak itu bahkan sering bermanja-manja dengannya belakangan ini.

"buka matamu, hey" Luhan heran ketika sebuah piyama sudah melekat ditubuhnya. _Wah, ternyata Hyung ini ligat juga._

Sehun memanaskan makanan yang ia beli tadi siang. Sepertinya masih bisa dimakan untuk malam ini.

Sehun meletakkan makanan itu di meja dan menghampiri Luhan yang tertidur lagi dengan kepalanya dimeja makan. Sehun menyusuri surai hitam itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan dikecupnya bibir merah Luhan beberapa detik.

"kau itu benar-benar berharga, kau tau? Jika bukan karena kau, mungkin aku sudah mati" ucap Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Ia memandang Luhan yang tertidur dan bibirnya sedikit maju kedepan. "dan sepertinya aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku"

Luhan tidak tidur sebenarnya. Ia menunggu Sehun untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuknya. Tapi Sehun tak kunjung mengucapkannya. Hm, Luhan semakin berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Ia yakin jika _Odult_ ini tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 4 hari ini Luhan selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah sendirian, menggunakan bus. Sehun selalu malas bangun pagi dan saat Luhan sampai dirumah, Sehun tidak ada disana.

Ia mendengus.

"ahh, aku malas pulang!" desisnya lalu duduk di pinggir trotoar. Ia diam memandang jalanan dan beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang disana. "pulang? Tch, itu bukan rumahmu, Luhan"

Ia mengejek dirinya sendiri yang sekarang bahkan merasa nyaman dengan Sehun. ia selalu ingin menepis kenyataan bahwa ia suka berada didekat Sehun, bersandar di dada Sehun, bergelung manja diranjang Sehun, dan ia.. ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sehun.

Gila? Tentu saja. Bahkan hatinya terenggut oleh paman cabul yang menculiknya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan langsung menyetubuhinya. Dan lihat, ia sekarang jatuh cinta dengan paman cabul itu.

"aku hanya.. pelampiasannya"

Katakan ia lancang, karena dengan beraninya ia membuka pesan masuk Sehun tadi pagi. Sebelum pergi sekolah, ponsel Sehun berbunyi dan Luhan dengan beraninya (dan didorong oleh rasa penasarannya juga) membacanya. Dan ternyata dari Jongin. Jongin yang mengajak Sehun bertemu hari ini.

"**man, ayo bertemu ditempat biasa"**

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "mungkin saja ia lelaki pedo yang… memiliki kekasih"

Luhan sudah bertekad untuk pulang terlambat hari ini. Palingan Sehun pulang hampir larut malam seperti beberapa hari belakangan. Sehun pulang disaat Luhan sudah tidur dan jika Sehun ingin, ia akan membangunkan Luhan untuk ehm- ya biasalah.

Hati Luhan terasa perih. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Bisa-bisanya ia menaruh hati pada lelaki itu.

Dan lagi, ia bisa kabur sekarang. Pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan tindak kejahatan Sehun. Ia memiliki kesempatan yang besar sekarang. Tapi.. Luhan tak mau. Ia bingung.

Ia ingin bersama Sehun. Selalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 8 malam dan Luhan baru keluar dari Lift. Ia berjalan menuju apartment-nya dan Sehun. Langkahnya terlihat tak bersemangat dan sedikit gontai. Ia masih berfikir tentang ketidakwarasannya bisa menyukai seorang Odult. Mahasiswa Seoul National University yang menculiknya tempo silam.

Ia berdiri didepan pintu dan masih ragu apakah harus masuk atau tidak. Ia jenuh berada sendiri disini. Ia merindukan Sehun.

Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang memutar knop pintu itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dengan kasar dan buru-buru. Itu Sehun, dan wajahnya merah padam. Sepertinya ia sedang emosi.

"Luhan!" ucap Sehun saat dilihatnya Luhan berdiri didepannya dengan datar

"kenapa_, Hyung_?" pertanyaan polos Luhan tambah membuat Sehun marah.

"kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Hari ini kau tidak ada latihan sepak bola! Dan, bukankah kau sudah kelas akhir? Sepak bola untukmu sudah dikurangi sampai selesai ujian, kan?! Les? Kau les hari Senin dan Jumat, jam 7 sampai jam 8.30! Latihan vocal hari minggu! Lalu kenapa di hari rabu yang seharusnya kau pulang jam 2 siang dan sampai disini jam 2.30, kau baru kembali pada pukul 8 lewat?!" Sehun membentak Luhan tanpa ampun didepan pintu apartment-nya. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tajam dan bibirnya bergetar saking emosinya.

Luhan takut melihat orang didepannya kini membentaknya dengan berapi-api. Rasanya susah sekali untuk menjawab Sehun.

"jawab, Lu-Han!" Sehun menekan suaranya saat menyebut nama Luhan. Matanya mengkilat tanda bahwa ia marah.

"a-aku… aku sengaja pulang lebih terlambat karena tidak mau menunggumu sendirian d-disini. _Hyung_ pasti akan pulang larut lagi d-dan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hingga pagi tiba" jawab Luhan takut-takut. Ia meremas seragam sekolahnya dan menunduk.

Hati Sehun berdesir. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak seharusnya ia membentak anak itu seperti ini.

Ia maju satu langkah dan membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Ia membelai rambut Luhan dan bergetar. "aku tidak mau kehilanganmu _lagi_. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku menunggumu daritadi. Aku bahkan kesekolahmu, ke lapangan sepak bola dan berbagai tempat untuk mencarimu. Aku.. aku fikir kau akan pergi"

Perlahan tangan Luhan melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun- hal yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

"aku sudah berfikir.." Luhan menghela napasnya, ia ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di fikirannya. "aku akan terus disini. Tidak mau meninggalkan _Hyung_" bukan itu yang ingin Luhan katakan sebenarnya. Ia ingin memberitahu kepada paman cabul didepannya tentang perasaannya. Tapi ia sadar, Odult sudah punya kekasih.

"aku tidak mau kehilanganmu _lagi_, Lu."

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan membawa anak itu menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan sudah menyukainya, Luhan nyaman bersamanya.

Ia mengecup hidung Luhan lalu mencium keningnya lama. Hal itu membuat hati Luhan hangat. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. Tangan itu yang selalu membuatnya menegang sempurna.

"_Hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan masih terus menatap mata rusa milik Luhan. "tentu saja. Aku bisa gila jika kau pergi" suara Sehun terdengar mencoba lembut. Ia masih khawatir sebenarnya, ia sangat cemas tadi.

"apa kencanmu dengan Jongin _Hyung_ berjalan baik?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

Alis Sehun terangkat dan ia memandang Luhan heran. "kenapa memangnya?"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menyentuh wajahnya, kemudian ia sedikit menjauh. Ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa"

"oh ya, sebentar lagi Jongin akan datang kesini. Kau harus berkenalan dengannya. Ia sangat baik dan manis." Kata Sehun lalu mengacak rambut Luhan dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Luhan terdiam. _Dan aku akan bertemu kekasihnya._

Ia terfikir tentang sesuatu. Ia punya ide agar tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan ide nya adalah… ia akan pura-pura tidur saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brakk_

_Bukk_

Luhan menggeliat saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari luar. Ia melihat jam dinding dan ternyata masih jam 9 kurang. Pasti ia belum lama ketiduran— walaupun niatnya pura-pura tertidur.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar karena bunyi-bunyi itu berasal dari kamar tamu.

"Odult _Hyung_ sedang apa, ya?" gumamnya didepan pintu kamar itu. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia membuka pintu sedikit lebar.

Rasanya aneh. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat apa yang terjadi dikamar itu. Lututnya terasa lemas dan matanya panas sekali. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Sehun sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia yakin itu adalah Jongin. Sehun sudah melepas baju kaos nya, sedangkan Jongin masih berpakaian lengkap.

"itu siapa?" Jongin melihat Luhan yang mematung didepan pintu, kemudian ia bertanya kepada Sehun dengan wajah tak bersalah. Sehun menoleh dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah dan melihat Luhan terdiam disana.

Luhan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dan menuju pintu. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat Sehun berciuman dengan orang lain.

Baru saja pintu itu dibuka, tiba-tiba datang Sehun dari belakang dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Sehun menarik Luhan dan mendorongnya ke pintu. Tapi Sehun melakukannya tidak secara kasar.

"ku fikir kau sudah tidur" gumam Sehun lalu memakai kaosnya. Ia terlihat santai dan tidak terkejut.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan kecil dari anak itu.

"a-aku sudah memikirkannya lagi. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tolong lepaskan.." isaknya semakin menjadi saat meminta Sehun untuk melepaskannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun

Luhan terduduk dilantai, kemudian ia menangis dengan menutup wajahnya. Ia malu menangisi seseorang yang bukan miliknya. "ka-kalian sangat serasi"

Sehun langsung tertawa keras. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya saat ini.

"cemburu, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh

Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab. Itu pertanyaan paling bodoh menurutnya. Tentu saja ia cemburu dan sakit hati.

"Jongin bukan pacarku. Kami hanya _friends with benefit_, Lu" sambung Sehun lalu memandang Luhan yang menunduk. "aku fikir kau sudah tidur tadi, jadi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu karena yaah kau pulang terlambat hari ini dan kau pasti sangat lelah"

"_friends with benefit_ itu apa?" Luhan mendongak dan bertanya dengan bibir bergetar

"intinya, kami hanya partner untuk melampiaskan hasrat saja. Karena kau tidur, makanya aku melakukannya dengan Jongin" Sehun berkata sangat tenang. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

Luhan diam tak bergeming.

"aku hanya mencintaimu"

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan wajah terkejut. Sehun mengatakannya! Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang ia tunggu.

"kalau _Hyung_ mencintaiku, _Hyung_ tidak boleh melakukan itu dengan orang lain. Harusnya _Hyung_ melakukan itu…..denganku saja" suara Luhan semakin mengecil dikalimat terakhir. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat itu barusan.

"Jongin itu sangat ahli diranjang, miliknya juga besar. Dan aku menyukai itu semua" jawab Sehun tenang.

Luhan berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Sehun. Ia merasa sangat tidak dihargai saat ini. Bisa-bisanya Sehun mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya dan tidakkah Sehun tau bahwa Luhan sangat panas? Apa yang ada di otak Sehun?

Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun ikut berdiri dan menariknya kembali. "kami belum sempat melakukannya tadi"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan meraba dada Sehun yang terhalang baju kaosnya. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Sehun. "aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Sakit sekali melihatmu menyentuh orang lain" ucapnya parau. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Sehun. Ia malu.

"sejak kapan?" tentu saja Sehun senang mendengarnya. Ia berhasil, ia ber-ha-sil!

Luhan menggeleng, "ntahlah. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja"

"Hey! Jadi ini malaikat kecilmu itu?"

Jongin datang dengan tiba-tiba dan berdiri didekat mereka. Luhan menatapnya dengan tidak suka. _Orang ini yang menyosor bibir Odult Hyung dan memeluknya sembarangan._

"iya, _Ahjussi_. Itu saya" jawab Luhan ketus tapi percaya diri. Ia merapat ke lengan Sehun seolah berkata bahwa Sehun itu miliknya.

Jongin mendengus, "_Ahjussi_ kau bilang?" tanyanya tak suka

"ya" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sinisnya. Oh ayolah, Luhan benar-benar tipe orang yang pencemburu.

"aku tidak yakin ukuran penisnya bagus. Dan lagi, apa dia lihai saat di ranjang?" tanya Jongin remeh pada Sehun. "atau mari kita bahas dari cara dia berciuman. Anak kecil memangnya bisa apa?"

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Ia malu sekali diremehkan seperti ini. Selain Sehun, ternyata ada juga orang yang mulutnya meletup-letup seperti kompor gas.

"sa-saya" Luhan gelagapan. Kemudian ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan benci, ia memberanikan diri. "anda tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu tentang saya, _Ahjussi_!" teriak Luhan kesal lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan Sehun. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti di lecehkan oleh Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum licik kepada Jongin. Rencana mereka berhasil dan semua berjalan lancar. Dimulai dari ciumannya dan Jongin, hingga perkataan Jongin barusan, semua itu tersusun rapi oleh Sehun.

"aku sudah membantumu. _Tch_, sejak kapan kita _friends with benefit_? Dasar gila. Jika Kyungsoo tau, bisa mati aku" tukas Jongin

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa karena Jongin benar-benar menahan hasratnya selama 5 bulan ini (padahal hanya 5 hari jika berada ditahun yang sekarang). Ia sebenarnya ingin pulang jika tidak ingat bagaimana sedihnya Sehun jika terus-terusan mengagumi Luhan dari jauh.

"aku akan mengurus si kecil itu dulu. Ada banyak makanan di dapur, makanlah" gumam Sehun lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Saat sampai dikamarnya, dilihatnya Luhan bergelung dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Ia seperti kepompong saat ini. Kakinya terjulur sedikit keluar dari selimut, dan Sehun dengan iseng menggelitikinya.

"pergi sana! Aku mau sendiri!" usirnya. Terdengar seperti rengekan.

"aku selalu salah sepertinya" gumam Sehun lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, "tidak! Tidak! Jangan membalikkan badanmu, _Hyung_. Bicaralah, tapi jangan memandang wajahku" perintah Luhan. Oh Tuhan, dia lucu sekali.

"baiklah, salahku apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa memandang menoleh menghadap Luhan

"jelasssss sekali ada. _Hyung_ tidak membelaku saat _Ahjussi_ hitam itu dengan terang-terangan meremehkanku" jawabnya cepat. Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Sehun menoleh, "tapi—"

"JANGAN PANDANG AKU, PAMAN!" jeritnya sambil melempar sebuah bantal

Sehun menghela napasnya lalu membelakangi Luhan lagi. "tapi yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar" jawabnya

"a-apa? Benar?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"ya". Sehun menghela napas berat, "punyamu kalah besar dengan miliknya, dia itu dominan saat diranjang, dan ia sangaaaat lihai untuk urusan seks" lanjutnya. Jujur sekali mulut Sehun kali ini.

Luhan tercekat. Luhan bertanya tidak untuk kejujuran Sehun yang sedemikian rupa. Ia berfikir, jika begini terus bukan tidak mungkin Jongin akan merebut Odult darinya.

"hm, aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya dari _Ahjussi_ itu" desahnya parau. Ia memunggungi Sehun lalu berbaring.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang menyerah membicarakan Jongin. Ia kembali menyeringai, rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. Perlahan ia mendekati Luhan dan membalikkan badan anak itu.

"kenapa matamu merah?" tanya Sehun santai. Padahal ia tau Luhan baru mulai menangis.

_Dasar tidak peka!_ Luhan mendengus

"aku mau tidur! Besok aku akan sekolah dan bangun pagi-pagi-pagi-pagi-pagi-pagi dan pagi sekali" Luhan seperti kereta express kali ini karena gaya bicaranya sangat cepat.

Sehun berdehem dan mengangguk, "oh yasudah, Jongin masih makan diluar. Kalau begitu aku—"

Luhan langsung menarik Sehun untuk berbaring disebelahnya, kemudian ia tidur diatas badan Sehun. Badan mungil itu menindih Sehun dan menahan tangan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, _memangnya kau sekuat apa?_

"jangan kemana-mana. Tidur saja disini! Besok _Hyung_ harus bangun pagi juga untuk mengantarku kesekolah. Oke? Oke." Ucapnya posesif.

"sepertinya aku tidak dapat jatah malam ini" gumam Sehun. Tangannya mengusap punggung Luhan untuk membantu anak itu tidur.

Kemudian Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun. "jika… ah tidak jadi!" sambungnya cepat kemudian tidur lagi di dada Sehun.

"apa? Hey!" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Tidak. Aku malu" gumamnya sambil menggeleng

Sehun mencoba menurunkan badan Luhan, "yasudah jika tidak mau bilang"

"IYA! IYA! Tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi ke tempat _Ahjussi_ gelap itu. Aku akan mengatakannya" cegah Luhan dengan cepat. Ia kesal karena _Hyung_-nya ini lebih suka bermain dengan Jongin.

_Padahal aku mau mengubah posisi_, _bukan keluar_. gumam Sehun dalam hati. Ia berdehem mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk melanjutkan.

"jika.. jika ehm, jika milikku sudah sebesar milik _Ahjussi_ gelap itu dan aku sudah lihai saat diranjang, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan gugup. Ia malu sekali, sangat malu.

"itu tidak mudah, Kau tau?" jawab Sehun cepat dan melanjutkan, "semakin kau tumbuh besar, aku yakin kau bisa mewujudkannya. Tunggu saja, oke? Paling tidak saat kau menjadi mahasiswa nanti" jawabnya enteng

_Mahasiswa? Bagaimana jika menjelang aku kuliah Odult Hyung meninggalkanku? Tidak! Tidak!._ Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"jangan khawatir, dengan begini saja aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesonamu. Kau masih kecil saja bisa membuatku terbuai, bagaimana jika sudah sebesar Jongin nanti? Bisa-bisa kau membuatku kecanduan" Sehun menenangkan hati dan fikiran Luhan sambil memeluk anak itu dengan erat. Ia sungguh mencintai anak ini.

"aku akan membuat _Hyung_ kecanduan dan tak bisa berpisah denganku walau sesaat" jawab Luhan yakin lalu melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sehun. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"jika nanti aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. _Out of Topic_ sekali pertanyaannya.

"apa maksudnya? _Hyung_ akan pergi? Meninggalkanku?" Luhan menjadi cemas tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan takut.. kehilangan.

"aku hanya bertanya" balas Sehun dengan tenang

"mencarimu. Jika tidak ketemu, aku akan menunggumu hingga _Hyung_ kembali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hai haiiiiii! Apa kabar? Jaga kesehatan yaa jangan sampai sakit. Sekarang lagi musim-musim mau liburan jadi pada keluyuran kan, ya? Hihihi. btw aku ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka sama ff ini T_T padahal awalnya ragu mau nge-publish karena plot-nya rada maksa(?). terimakasih banyak yg udah fav/follow dan reviewww!

Anyways aku udah selesain Chapter 2 nya nih. Lagi mood dan memang di Chap ini ga terlalu rated M gitu hehehehe'-') dan di chap depan Sehun dan Jongin akan kembali ke masanya~. oh ya, buat yang nanya dan bilang Chap 1 kecepetan, itu memang sengaja. Karena capeeeek bgt harus di uraikan selama balik ke masa lalu. Dan juga chap 1 – 2 itu hanya untuk menjelaskan gimana usaha Sehun untuk membuat Luhan jadi suka sama dia. Soalnya kan ntar yang dimasa sekarang bakalan sedikit panjang. Jadi ntar fokusnya di masa depan gituu disaat Luhan dan Sehun ketemu dan _complicated_ dengan hubungan mereka. Dan ah! Disini siapa yang suka BDSM atau yang berbau-bau _hard NC_ gitu? tolong unjuk diri ya~~~

Yaudiin aku mau bales review dulu yuk cuss..

**Maximum** : since you don't like pedophile, you keep saying my fic is good. Araaaaaaa I'll make Chanbaek for youuuu. Aku kefikiran mau bikin ff Chanbaek trus masukin adegan yg dikamar itu haha yg dekat cermin , Anyways thx for giving review my dearest baeee. I miss you since forever and ever. Nangis lagi nih ah, serius kangen bgt.

**Wendy** : DASAR LO PEDOPIL BGT H A H. iyaaa udah di lanjut ini ayangee. Ketek Jongin aje mainnya -_- makacii udah review wenjappp cimith cimith

**Xanyeol** : iya ini udh dilanjut thankyou yaa

**Urushibara Puterrizme **: thankyouuu~ btw itu emg disengajain cepet hehe

**Maple fujoshi2309 **: Kaisoo? Belum tauuu. Tp kefikiran buat adain mereka nc-an /g

**Kimyori** : Luhan ga polos tauuu wkwk

**HunHanina's** : terimakasih!:)

: Sehun pedo nih garagara Luhan -.-

**Sehunhan **: bakalan terjawab di chapter depan yaa hihihi

**Rossadilla17** : maafkan karena aku emang suka yang berbau pemaksaan dan Luhan adalah sasaran empuk untuk ff semacam ini. Makasih yaa

: aku juga bikinnya ngucap-ngucap nih soalnya baru kali ini bikin yang berbau pedo namanya juga sayanggg hihi

**Minwooimitasi** : JONGIN IS PERVERT AS ALWAYS. Ga diinggg, Jongin itu ga mesum hehe dia itu shyboy bgtt

**A Y P **: udah dilanjut nih hehe

**Mia Choi **: terimakasiiiiihh!:)

**Beng beng max **: kaisoo udah punya ff tersendiri hahaha tp ntar adalah sekilas mereka nc-an. Anyways makasih udh revieww. Btw lanjutin ff kamu yg porn star dong aku masih nungguin nih. Bikin BDSM yeayeayeaa klo bisa

**NoonaLu** : thankyou

**HafifahEXO11** : chap depan Sehun bakalan balik ke masa depan hehe ditunggu ajaa

**RZHH 261220 II **: aduh ini namanya kayak plat mobil ya'-') sudah dilanjuttt hehe

**WulanLulu** : garagara anuan Luhannya jadi suka Sehun (?)

**Hanhyewon357** : terimakasih mukanya cocok bgt kan yaaa hihi

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** : thx a lots yaaaa

**Karina** : nah iya, asalkan Sehun yang pertama kan ya haha

: udah dilanjut sayang~

**ChagiLu** : bukan 5 tahun, tapi 5 bulan wkwk. Btw makasih yaa

**Ani n** : Sehun iya nih kuat bgt nafsu nya klo liat Luhan wkwk. Makasih yaaa

**Jong Ahn **: terimakasih!:)

**Guest** : Sehun bener-bener menikmati Luhan btw hahaha. Makasih yaa

**HunhanExoL** : hihi terimakasih banyak ya. Gatau, mungkin karena Kris cocok /?

**Myhunhanbaby** : GUE KETAWA BACA REVIEW NYA. Maafkan selera humor sayaaa

** .58 **: iya Luhan ga kabur tapi dia yang ditinggalin Sehun ntar wkwkwk

**Guest** : bukaan, ini fotonya di lapangan sepak bola trus Luhan mendongak ke kamera gitu.

**NinHunHan5120** : thx

**Choiharin** : yes he is~ hehe

**ShinJiwoo920202** : dia doyan kali yah ahaha. Sip makasih yaa

**Panggilsajaesef** : aku juga nyesek yatapi kan jadinya Sehun yang renggut pertama karena balik ke masa lalu n_n

**Marchtaotao** : udah apdet yaa

**Eclaire Oh **: dia ga trauma. Malahan….. (baca saja chap berikutnya)

**PandaYehet88** : udah di lanjut kok

**Lisnana1** : sip makasih yaaa

** .9 **: thx yaaaa

**Selubaby** : karena yang kecil-kecil terkadang lebih menggoda~~

**Beechanbaek** : dia memang Ahjussi mesum

**Hunhaney** : hihi aku suka dapat ide bikin ff dari foto sih. Jadi ntar ngeliat sebuah foto trus bicara sendiri (?) dan akhirnya jadi sebuah ide ff

**Chanchan19** : terimakasih sayangg

**9094** : terimakasihh yaa

**Istiholiah** : iyaa ini udh dilanjut

**Lieeeeex** : kalo kaisoo pas Kyungsoo yang masih bocah ga adaaaa xD tapi gataudeh klo udah gede wkwk. Iyaaa dia lucu bgt pas kecil matanya gede trus polos gitu asdfghjkl he is da bomb!

**See you in the next chap guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Time Machine

**.**

**.**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_the distance between your fingers were created so to make another fingers can fill them in"_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

**Author POV**

"hai Xiao Lu! sudah makan?" Sehun menjalankan mobilnya saat Luhan sudah masuk dan bersandar karena lelah. Sehun mulai menjalankan rutinitasnya untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan ke sekolah.

"Xiao Lu?" Luhan mengernyit

Sehun mengangguk santai, "nama panggilan untukmu, dariku". Ia menghela napasnya dan melihat keluar jendela, "mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun

"aku pemakan segala jenis. Terserah saja" jawab Luhan datar. Ia sedang mencoba untuk bersikap _Cool_. Walaupun ia masih anak-anak, setidaknya ia harus bisa membuat Sehun terkesima dengan sifatnya yang dewasa. _Menurutnya_.

"yasudah. Hm, kita bungkus saja lalu makan dirumah bersama Jong—"

"ANDWAE! Tidak! Ahhh aku ingin makan Bulgogi didekat lapangan tempatku berlatih" potong Luhan dan memasang wajah memelas. Ia menarik-narik kemeja Sehun dan mendesak lelaki itu agar menurutinya.

"nanti Jongin makan apa? Itu jauh sekali" balas Sehun tak setuju

Luhan cemberut dan membuang muka. Ia mendengus dan tidak mau memandang Sehun. "selalu _Ahjussi_ itu!" geramnya. Matanya mulai mendelik, dan ia mulai berdebat dengan fikirannya.

_Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku atau Ahjussi gelap yang menyosormu kemarin, sih, Hyung?!_

_Asal Hyung tau saja, aku ini punya kelebihan dibanding Ahjussi itu!_

_Kelebihanku banyak sekali. Salah satunya… hm…_

_Ada, pasti aku punya kelebihan dibanding si hitam itu! Tidak mungkin tidak ada!_

_Ah, aku lebih putih darinya! Yahh setidaknya itu sudah membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik darinya._

"jangan majukan bibirmu seperti itu. Jangan menggodaku" Sehun memukul pelan bibir Luhan dengan jarinya. Ia melirik Luhan sekilas lalu tetap fokus menyetir.

"tak ada yang menggodamu, _Hyung_" jawab Luhan lalu memandang Sehun. Ia menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya dan membuat bibir itu basah. Dan ia sengaja melakukannya

Sehun mendengus, ia tidak mau memandang Luhan. Bisa-bisa ia _Turn On_ gara-gara anak itu menggodanya.

Luhan duduk selonjoran dan masih memandang Sehun. "sepertinya _Hyung_ mengacuhkanku. Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Luhan _Innocent_.

Tangannya bergerak hingga menyentuh pipi Sehun, lalu turun membelai leher Sehun. Ia menyentuh permukaan kulit lelaki itu dengan lembut. Dan sialnya, itu membuat Sehun terangsang.

"aku sedang menyetir. Hey! Singkirkan tanganmu!" tegur Sehun

Tapi Luhan seakan tak mendengar perkataan Sehun kali ini. Kini tangannya mengelus-elus paha Sehun dan seara tiba-tiba menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja Sehun.

"s-sial!" Sehun hampir mengerem mendadak. Lalu ia menepikan mobilnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan tanpa raut wajah bersalah. Ia menarik tangannya lalu menjauhkannya dari Sehun sambil cemberut. "biasanya _Hyung_ senang jika aku menyentuh itu semua" lanjut Luhan terlihat tak suka

"aku sedang menyetir. Kalau kecelakaan bagaimana?" balas Sehun cepat

"ish, emosian sekali" jawab Luhan tak mau kalah

Sehun tak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahan. Anak sialan disebelahnya kini berani sekali menggodanya seperti itu. Bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak bisa membalas anak ini.

"kita tak lapar kurasa" desis Sehun lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat

"apa?" Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Sehun bingung

Sehun tak menjawab dan terus melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai disebuah hotel. Luhan masih bertanya-tanya kepada Sehun tapi lelaki itu tetap tak menjawab dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan perlahan. Kemudian laki-laki itu menyudutkan Luhan ke pintu mobil.

"aku dan Jongin kemarin habis membeli mainan baru. Aku fikir aku takkan mungkin tega memakaikannya padamu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau terlalu _nakal_ untuk ditahan-tahan" Sehun berbicara sedatar mungkin hingga Luhan tidak bisa mencerna apa maksudnya.

Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar dari mobil dan kemudian ia mengambil sebuah plastik berisikan kotak berukuran sedang. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa itu tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kita akan menghabiskan makan siang dikamar hotel ini. Kau akan suka, Xiao Lu" jawab Sehun seadanya.

Pipi Luhan merah merona saat ia mengerti tujuan Sehun membawanya kesini. Hingga saat mereka masuk ke kamar hotel yang dibilang cukup mewah, ia tertegun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "kita tinggal disini saja. Disini sepi, tidak ada _Ahjussi_ itu"

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan datar dan menghampirinya. Ia berdiri didepan Luhan lalu meraih dagu anak itu untuk mendongak, kemudian di kecupnya Luhan perlahan. Bibir Sehun yang basah membuat Luhan semakin terlena, ia terbuai dan seperti mabuk saat menerima ciuman sensual Sehun.

Sambil menikmati bibir ranum Luhan, Sehun bergerak dan membuka seragam sekolah Luhan satu persatu. Ia membukanya dan meletakkan seragam Luhan itu di atas kursi dengan rapi. Ia tidak mau repot-repot merapikannya lagi setelah kegiatan mereka usai nanti.

"kau semakin manis saja. Maksudku, ini" ia meraba bibir Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengikuti alur Sehun ketika tubuhnya dibawa berbaring sambil terus menautkan bibir mereka berdua.

"kau tau disini aku mungkin tidak akan bermain lembut seperti biasanya. Ada hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu, Lu" gumam Sehun lalu duduk dan membuka celana Luhan sampai anak itu benar-benar telanjang.

"sudah basah, ya? Dari tadi?" tanya Sehun lalu menyentuh milik Luhan hingga anak itu terkesiap.

Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mengulum dan menjilat jarinya karena ia tidak membawa _sex oil. _Ia benar-benar tergoda melihat anak didepannya sudah mulai lihai mengimbangi sentuhannya.

Luhan meringis saat beberapa jari Sehun menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar. Ternyata Sehun tak bohong, ia benar-benar tidak bersikap lembut kali ini.

"_Hyung_! P-pelan sedikit.." ucapnya saat Sehun mengaduk lubang itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Sehun menyeringai.

"tidak ada ampun untuk anak nakal sepertimu" Sehun menarik jarinya dan berjalan menuju meja bundar didekat jendela. Ia membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi.

Luhan sedikit terengah, dan ia melihat benda yang Sehun pegang. Bentuknya familiar, tapi apa itu?

Mata Luhan membulat saat mengingat _Blue Film_ yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Ada benda semacam itu didalam video kemarin!

"_H-Hyung_.." panggil Luhan lalu duduk dan mundur ke kepala ranjang.

Sehun tersenyum dan menarik kaki Luhan. Ia membuka paha mulus itu lalu membelainya. "sayangnya aku tak membawa tali. Begini saja, kita buat kesepakatan" Sehun memulai dengan wajah tenang, seperti biasanya. "jika kau mencoba melepasnya dan tak mau menahannya, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu seperti biasanya." Lanjut Sehun

Jika Sehun berkata seperti ini kepada Luhan saat 4 bulan yang lalu mungkin Luhan akan langsung mengatakan 'iya' dengan tegas didepan muka Sehun. Tapi tidak, sekarang Luhan adalah seorang anak kecil yang haus akan belaian Sehun. Ia selalu senang jika disentuh Sehun dan menginginkan lebih.

Luhan menggeleng, "j-jangan bercanda"

Sehun tertawa keras dan menggenggam milik Luhan, "sama sekali tidak bercanda, Xiao Lu sayang" ia mencium milik Luhan lalu menatap anak itu masih dengan tatapan andalannya. Datar dan tak mempunyai ekspresi.

"tch, lama sekali" kesabaran Sehun habis. Ia menarik kaki Luhan hingga anak itu kembali terbaring dan melebarkan paha Luhan hingga terpampang jelas penis dan Lubang Luhan. Kemudian Sehun langsung melesakkan benda berukuran cukup besar itu kedalam Lubang Luhan. Ia menyalakan tombol _On_ dan…. _bang!_ Mendesahlah Luhan dengan keras.

Tangan Luhan bergerak ingin mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuhnya, tapi dengan cepat Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengarahkan ke penisnya. "jika kau menginginkan ini.. maka tahanlah sampai aku menghentikannya"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, belum apa-apa benda itu sudah mengenai titik sensitifnya. Sial sekali.

"ah iya!" Sehun mendapatkan sebuah ide kemudian berjalan menuju sepatu Luhan. Ia menanggalkan kedua tali sepatu Luhan dan kembali menghampiri Luhan yang sudah memerah mukanya.

Sehun tersenyum jahil saat sudah berhasil mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan di besi kepala ranjang. Dan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah dan mendesah.

Sehun berjalan menuju sofa dan menonton anak kecil didepannya yang ditusuk oleh Vibrator ukuran lumayan dengan kecepatan _full_. Menyenangkan juga, apalagi wajah Luhan terlihat sangat menggoda.

"O-Odult ahh.. _H-Hyung_!" Luhan meracau saat gerakan tubuhnya sangat terbatas. Ia benar-benar susah bergerak karena tangannya diikat sangat ketat oleh Sehun.

"ya, sayang? Ah tunggu sebentar, aku mau buat kopi dulu" Sehun beranjak lalu membuat kopi dengan santainya. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menerkam Luhan, tapi ia ingin mengerjai anak itu karena sudah menggodanya tadi.

"gila! I-ini gila! H- ahh _Hyung_!" jerit Luhan frustasi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan Ia terus meliuk-liuk diatas ranjang.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan memohon, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah rencananya. Dengan iseng ia mengambil sesendok kopi yang lumayan panas dari gelasnya dan ditumpahkan sesendok itu ke penis Luhan hingga anak itu mengerang hebat.

Sehun tertawa lalu kembali ke sofa. "iya-iya, tunggu sampai kopi ini habis" seakan mengerti maksud dari erangan Luhan, Sehun mengangguk lalu menikmati kopinya.

"ak-aku-! ahh.." Luhan berhasil mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa lega karena benda buatan manusia itu masih setia menumbuk prostatnya.

10 menit kemudian Sehun baru menghabiskan kopinya dan Luhan semakin menjerit meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan benda itu. Sehun berdiri dan membelai pinggang Luhan, "sabar sayang. Aku berkeringat. Aku mandi dulu, oke?"

Dengan cepat Luhan menggeleng, ia tau sekali kebiasaan Sehun. Lelaki itu lama sekali saat mandi. Bisa-bisa ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk mandi. Apa jadinya nanti lubang miliknya jika dibiarkan ditusuk-tusuk benda sialan itu selama satu jam?

Sehun tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang menggeleng, ia menunduk dan mencium dada Luhan sekilas kemudian melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Luhan benar, ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit tapi Sehun tak juga keluar. _Apa dia sedang onani dikamar mandi, hah?!_

Sedetik kemudian Luhan sedikit bernapas lega saat Sehun keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Hyungghh.. a-astaga! Akhh"

Sehun mendekat kearahh Luhan dan membuka handuknya. Hingga impaslah mereka sekarang, sama-sama telanjang.

Sehun menindih Luhan dan menunduk untuk menikmati bibir Luhan yang terus terbuka untuk mendesah. Dengan agresif Sehun menyedot dan menggigit bibir Luhan serta tangannya mencubit-cubit dada Luhan dengan sedikit kasar. Kemudian Sehun mengecup setiap inci wajah, leher dan tubuh Luhan. Ia menikmati betul bagaimana hangatnya tubuh anak yang sedang di _kendarainya._

"astaga Hyunghh.." Luhan melenguh lagi saat mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua dan punggungnya melekuk.

Gila saja hampir satu jam benda itu tidak berhenti mengerjainya dan hal itu membuat Sehun puas. Kemudian menanggalkannya dari tubuh Luhan.

Napas Luhan terengah-engah dan kakinya menggeliat karena Lubangnya sedikit sakit dan perih. Tanpa disadari, air mata Luhan menetes.

"perih sekali.." ucapnya parau

Sehun menyentuh lubang Luhan dan mengecup mata basah Luhan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan "tidak apa-apa" duakali.

Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan. Sementara penisnya digesekkan diselangkangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"ahh- yaa.. errrrghh" Luhan kembali mengerang saat penis Sehun menerobos lubangnya dengan sekali hentakan. Keras dan panjang.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme teratur dan kembali membuat Luhan terbuai dengan perlakuannya. Tetap saja anak itu menggelinjang hebat saat Sehun menumbuk titik sensitifnya dan sesekali menghujam lubangnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini. Tidak ada.

**.**

**.**

"Lu, ayo mandi. Setelah itu kita makan malam dan pulang" Sehun selalu saja membangunkan Luhan dengan lembut. Benar-benar lelaki idaman.

Luhan menggeliat dan matanya terbuka. Ia sadar sekarang sedang berada diatas lengan Sehun dan laki-laki itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"sebentar lagi hmm.." jawabnya masih ngantuk-ngantuk lalu lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun.

"tadi siang kau juga belum makan. Ayo bangun hey.."

Sehun menarik Luhan hingga lelaki itu duduk. Kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai bajunya kembali. Sementara Luhan.. ia kembali tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup ringan bibir Luhan. "Lu, ayo bangun"

"aku lelah _Hyung_" jawabnya lalu bersandar di lengan Sehun

Sehun terkekeh lalu membuka mata anak itu dengan iseng. "makanya jangan menggodaku lagi. ayo bangun, ayo"

Luhan benar-benar membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan cemberut. "mesum. Dasar mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap dua sejoli yang baru pulang dengan tatapan datar. Seingatnya Sehun tadi bilang akan menjemput Luhan, tapi bisa-bisanya baru pulang jam 10 malam. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat gaya Luhan berjalan. Lalu ia menggeleng, Sehun pasti habis mengajak anak itu bercinta.

"kau benar-benar, Hun" desisnya

"Hun?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun membulatkan matanya dan ia tau Jongin tak sengaja menyebutkan nama aslinya.

_Mati kau, Jongin!_

"Hun? Apa itu?" Jongin balik bertanya

"tadi _Ahjussi_ bilang begitu" jawab Luhan seadanya

Jongin seakan tak peduli dan hanya melirik Luhan sekilas, "masih muda tapi telingamu tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik" jawab Jongin datar

"Aku heran kenapa Odult _Hyung_ bisa tahan berteman dengan orang sepertimu. Apalagi.. apa itu namanya? _Friends with benefit_? Eihhh!" Luhan celoteh panjang-panjang dan terus saja menjelek-jelekkan Jongin. Ntah kenapa ia selalu malas melihat orang gelap itu dirumahnya— Apartemen Sehun.

"setidaknya Sehun bisa mendesah keras karena aku" jawab Jongin singkat tapi menusuk

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya geram, Sehun itu miliknya!

"Xiao Lu~ cepat ganti bajumu dan tidur. Ah ya, susunya ada didalam kulkas!" Luhan tersenyum mendengar jeritan Sehun dari dalam kamar. Ia suka sekali dengan Sehun yang perhatian padanya.

"hey, kau benar-benar mencintai Se— maksudku hm, Odult?" tanya Jongin lalu mencolek Luhan sambil lalu

Luhan melotot, "jangan sentuh aku _Ahjussi_ mesum! Oh itu.. engg, ya begitulah" jawab Luhan malu-malu

Jongin mengangguk kecil, "aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku temannya, tapi.. dia, jika sudah menyukai seseorang pasti benar-benar memberikan segala yang ia punya. Dan kau harusnya bersyukur karena ia memilihmu."

"aku tau, aku tau, _Ahjussi_. Lagipula ini baru 4 bulan lebih sejak kami mengenal satu sama lain dan baru 3 minggu sejak.. ekhm, kami mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya" jawab Luhan dan terdengar sok dewasa. Jongin saja geli mendengar anak berumur 14 tahun bisa berbicara seperti itu

Luhan mengantuk dan meninggalkan Jongin diruang tengah. Ia meminum susunya terlebih dahulu lalu masuk ke kamar. Ia melihat Sehun sedang merapikan bajunya dilemari.

"_Hyung_ belum tidur?" Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berdiri didepan lemari. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya.

"hm, sebentar." Jawab Sehun lalu memandang Luhan. Ia tersenyum melihat ada sisa susu disudut bibir Luhan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dengan sekali gerakan Sehun menjilat sudut bibir Luhan dan membuat anak itu menegang ditempat. "hey, Kecil.. minum susu saja masih belum bisa"

"a-ah?" Luhan _blank_. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"ah ya.. besok aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang kerumahmu. Ada banyak tugas kuliah dan aku harus sering pergi keluar kota untuk membuat laporan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, karena.. tidak bisa saja" Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Luhan. Ia sedikit gelisah karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba

"mau bagaimana lagi?" Sehun menjawab seadanya. Ia bingung karena ia harus pulang ke masa sekarang, besok. karena besok adalah hari dimana tepat 5 bulan sejak ia datang dahulu. Dan ia harus berpisah dengan Luhan. Sialan sekali, ia harus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

**.**

**.**

"_karena jika masa lalu seseorang berubah, otomatis masa sekarang akan berbeda dengan yang telah ada. Kau yang berhasil mengubahnya, Sehun"_

Sehun masih teringat perkataan kakek tua itu. Sehun terus memikirkannya, memikirkan masa depan Luhan akan seperti apa. Ia telah membuat Luhan seperti ini, lalu Luhan..? akan menunggunya sampai 5 tahun?

"Lu, sudah tidur?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara parau. Sudah 30 menit mereka berbaring diranjang dengan memeluk satu sama lain, tetapi Sehun masih terjaga.

"belum.." Luhan menjawab pelan dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka

"kau harus menjaga diri dengan baik, hm? kau harus menungguku sampai kembali. Ingat, sampai aku datang lagi" sahut Sehun. Lelaki itu mengelus punggung Luhan pelan sekali. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_ 'kan pasti kembali" jawab Luhan yakin

"tentu saja" balas Sehun lagi kemudian mendekatkan hidung mereka hingga bersentuhan. Sehun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "_love you_" ucapnya kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam ciumannya yang intens seperti biasa. Ciuman Sehun selalu basah dan selalu membuat Luhan ketagihan untuk menikmatinya lagi dan lagi.

"aku juga, _Hyung_" balas Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Terkadang terbesit rasa bersalah di benak Sehun karena mengubah seorang anak yang polos menjadi _eerrrr_ buas seperti ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, karena ia tak bisa menunggu Luhan lebih lama lagi. Ia tak mau jika harus terus-terusan mengagumi Luhan dari jauh dan melihatnya bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha.

Sehun berhenti melumat bibir Luhan kemudian menatap anak itu dengan napas yang terpacu. Tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Luhan dan matanya bagaikan mata elang, tajam sekali. Ia mengubah posisinya sedikit bangun dan menopang dirinya dengan sikunya.

"dari awal bertemu denganku hingga saat ini, apa yang paling membuatmu terkesan?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Sementara anak itu diam, tampak berfikir. "_Hyung_ saja dulu. Apa yang paling berkesan?" Luhan bertanya balik. Ia menyentuh pundak Sehun dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali menunggu Sehun membuka suara.

"seks kedua kita?" jawab Sehun lalu terkekeh

Luhan mengernyit, "kapan?"

"saat kau menangis karena aku membentakmu. Kau selalu ingin pulang dan aku jadi emosi. Kemudian kau berlari ke kamar dan menangis terus menerus. Kau bahkan takut jika aku mengajakmu berbicara. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memaksamu menatap dan mendengarkan aku, lalu—"

"tunggu! Itu seks pertama, _Hyung_!" potong Luhan

"yang pertama itu saat aku membawamu kerumah ini dan langsung menyerangmu" jawab Sehun cepat.

"bukan. Itu _Hyung_ memperkosaku! Dan saat aku tidak marah ketika _Hyung_ sentuh, itulah pertama kali…nya" Luhan terdiam saat menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung Luhan, "bagus sekali. Anak seusiamu sudah berbicara tentang seks dan bahkan telah melakukannya" ucapnya datar. Seperti biasanya.

Luhan terdiam. Sehun benar, ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"jadi… itu suatu kesalahan besar, ya?" tanya Luhan pelan

"sama sekali tidak salah sayang. Karena kau melakukannya denganku" Sehun menjawab dengan pelan dan megelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "itulah kenapa hari itu menjadi sangat berkesan. Kau tidak menolakku, kau mulai mempelajari bagaimana cara membalas ciumanku, kau mulai mendesahkan namaku, kau mulai sering memelukku, dan yang terakhir.. kau tidak memintaku untuk berhenti. Apa yang membuatmu begitu, hm?"

Luhan malu mendengarnya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. "tidak tau" gumamnya tak jelas

Sehun terkekeh lalu menarik selimutnya turun. Dan menautkan alis matanya tanda ia ingin penjelasan.

Luhan kembali menutup wajahnya sebatas hidungnya dan memandang Sehun malu-malu. "_Hyung_ meyakinkanku pada saat itu. Saat _Hyun_g bilang akan menjagaku, ntah kenapa aku percaya dan yakin bahwa _Hyung_ akan benar-benar menjagaku. _Hyung_ memperlakukanku dengan lembut sejak awal, dan _Hyung_ terus memperhatikanku dengan baik. D-dan aku selalu tidak bisa menolak jika _Hyung_ sudah menciumku. Rasanya tenang sekali.."

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Ia menutup wajahnya kembali dan mengutuk dirinya kenapa mau jujur seperti ini dengan Sehun.

"bibirmu itu yang membuatku tenang, kau tau?" Sehun menindih Luhan dan memeluknya erat. "sekarang giliranmu, saat berkesan menurutmu kapan?"

Anak itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, "itu.. saat _Hyung_ bilang bahwa _Hyung_ mencintaiku. Ahh sudahlah jangan membahas yang seperti iniii!"

"tunggu dulu hehe. Kenapa?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Luhan memerah seperti itu.

"karena aku ingin kepastian. Pada saat aku tidur dimeja makan, _Hyung_ hanya bilang akan mati jika tanpaku. Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku saja tidak tau perasaan _Hyung_ bagaimana. Makanya saat _Hyung_ bilang itu, aku menjadi sangat lega. Dan pokoknya _Hyung_ tidak boleh meninggalkan aku, ya!" jawab Luhan posesif. Ia memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat, dan ia menyukai Sehun. Apapun tentang Sehun ia suka.

"kau.." desis Sehun tertahan. Ia seperti ingin menangis karena besok harus kembali dan itu berarti tidak ada lagi Luhan yang bisa menemaninya seperti bulan-bulan biasanya.

"ya?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Disentuhnya wajah Sehun dan ia tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa jika aku menyentuhmu malam ini? Ak-aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" pinta Sehun dengan suara parau

Luhan heran, kenapa Sehun harus bertanya? Biasanya Sehun melakukannya tanpa aba-aba dan seenak kapan dia mau. Tapi saat ini Sehun berbeda

"bukankah _Hyung_ selalu mendapatkan lampu hijau?" Luhan mengerling masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun ingin memeluk anak ini tanpa harus melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

Sehun menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan hidungnya, "aku akan membuat ini menjadi yang termanis dari yang paling manis, Lu"

Seusai mengatakan itu Sehun langsung mencium Luhan secara perlahan. Ia mencoba menikmati setiap inci dan sudut bibir Luhan. Ciuman hangat seperti ini membawa Luhan terpejam dan hanyut. Ia juga selalu menikmati bibir merah Sehun karena bibir itu benar-benar membawa perasaan yang berbeda.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya dan memberikan akses untuk Sehun menjelajahi leher putih miliknya. Bercak kemerahan karena kegiatan sebelum-sebelumnya belum hilang, tetapi sudah ditambah lagi yang baru oleh Sehun.

Sehun menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher Luhan lalu menjilatnya hingga Luhan menggelinjang.

"kau milikku, Lu" Sehun hampir mendesah dan berucap dengan parau

"_a-anghh_"

Sumpah demi apapun, Sehun benar-benar akan gila jika Luhan masih saja membuka mulutnya seperti ini. Ini benar-benar kelemahan Sehun.

Luhan tersentak saat ia sadar Sehun sudah menggenggam kuat penisnya. Luhan tak sadar jika Sehun sudah menanggalkan celananya. Ia masih saja bisa memerah jika Sehun menggodanya dengan memainkan miliknya, padahal Sehun sudah melihat dan menyentuhnya setiap hari.

"wajahmu memerah"

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun menatapnya dalam. "memerah jika tuan tampan ini menyentuhnya" jawab Luhan dengan lembut.

"seperti ini?" Sehun memulai pergerakannya. Ia memompa benda itu dengan tempo sedang, karena ia tau Luhan takkan mudah tergoda jika ia hanya memompanya dengan pelan.

"_..hmm_"

Sehun turun kebawah dan memanjakan penis Luhan dengan mulutnya yang hangat. Dengan sigap Luhan menutup pahanya dan menjepit kepala Sehun diselangkangannya.

Sehun hampir tersedak, dan ia sadar jika Luhan merasa geli karena perlakuannya. Ia tertawa dan mengelus paha Luhan. "jangan ditutup, sayang"

Tangan Luhan meremas sprei dan mendesah tertahan. Badannya sedikit melengkung ketika ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya yang keluar didalam mulut Sehun. Ia sedikit lega karena hasratnya sudah keluar.

Sehun menghampirinya lalu mencium Luhan lebih menuntut dari yang tadi. Badannya sedikit mendorong Luhan hingga anak itu terpojok di kepala ranjang. Napas mereka terengah-engah dan ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja.

Sehun membalas tatapan sayu Luhan dan ia menghapus peluh di kening Luhan. Diciumnya lagi anak itu sambil mencoba membuka piyama Luhan. Tangannya bergerak sangat ahli untuk menyentuh dada dan perut Luhan hingga anak itu mendesah kuat.

"_Hyunghh_.."

Kini Luhan sudah telanjang bulat tapi Sehun masih lengkap dengan kaos dan boxernya. Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk membukanya, dan Sehun terkekeh— lalu membukanya.

Luhan suka sekali dengan dada Sehun. Ia selalu mengelus dan menyentuh dada Sehun dengan pelan. Dada itu tempat ia bersandar selama beberapa bulan ini, dan sungguh, dada Sehun memang tiada duanya.

Sehun menindih Luhan lagi dan mengecup cuping telinganya sambil lalu. Kemudian turun keebawah dan menjilati leher Luhan, turun lagi ke bawah dan menikmati dada Luhan yang naik turun. Ia menggigit dada kiri Luhan dengan gemas hingga anak itu memejamkan matanya.

Sehun masih berlanjut, di kecupnya pusar Luhan hingga selangkangan Luhan. Jari Sehun kini tidak menganggur, ia tengah memasukkan 2 jarinya ke lubang Luhan untuk sekedar penetrasi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam lengan Sehun. "Od-Odult _Hyung_.. astaga!"

Sehun memasukkan 4 jarinya dan itu membuat Luhan terkesiap. Sehun tak ingin berlama-lama. Ia kembali menindih Luhan dan menggoda Lubang Luhan dengan penisnya.

"jangannhh.. menggodaku" Luhan setengah merengek meminta Sehun untuk tidak mempermainkannya. Jelas sekali ia menginginkan Sehun.

"_nnhh_" Sehun mengerang dan Luhan meremas lengan Sehun kuat. Tubuh mereka telah menyatu dan Sehun terlalu fokus menyentakkan miliknya ke _rectum_ Luhan hingga anak itu terlonjak-lonjak.

"la— ouh! Lagi _Hyung_.."

Perut Luhan terasa menggelitik, dan bibirnya tidak bisa tertutup. Ia sibuk memanggil nama Sehun dan mendesah berkali-kali. Sampai ada saatnya Luhan tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya dan memuntahkan cairannya begitu saja sambil jemarinya terus meremas lengan Sehun.

"S-sempit Lu.. nghh" Sehun menggeram saat dirasakannya Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun hampir sampai, ia menarik pinggulnya dan menghentakkannya lagi dengan keras.

Begitu seterusnya hingga lewat jam 2 pagi baru mereka benar-benar merasa puas. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan dan Sehun benar-benar mendekap Luhan dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2014**

Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Ia dan Jongin sudah kembali ke masa sekarang, dan ia telah meninggalkan Luhan. Sendirian.

"K-Kyungsoo!" Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin geram.

"kemana saja kau?! Nomormu bahkan tidak aktif. Kau tidak tau jika aku merindukanmu?!" Kyungsoo mengomel dan mencubit lengan Jongin karena Jongin menghilang untuk beberapa saat.

"iya iya, maaf. Aku juga seperti orang gila karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu selama 5 bulan ini" desis Jongin. Dan Sehun memandangnya tajam.

"5 bulan bokongmu?! 7 hari yang lalu kau baru meniduriku dan kita tidak berjumpa 5 hari, bodoh" jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Ia benar-benar masih marah karena Jongin hilang tanpa kabar (walaupun sebelumnya Jongin sudah bilang bahwa ia akan pergi dengan Sehun).

"e-eh iya, maksudku 5 hari seperti 5 bulan" jawab Jongin canggung.

Sehun berdiri dan memilih meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Libur masih ada 1 minggu lagi dan ia tidak bisa mengecek Luhan ke kampusnya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melihat Luhan di apartemennya, kan?

"aku pergi dulu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar saat memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh. Ia selalu saja bersama kekasih dari China itu. Apa hebatnya dia? Ia hanya menang tinggi darinya. Dan setidaknya hanya itulah menurut Sehun kelebihan Yifan.

Luhan dan Yifan terlihat berpisah di depan apartemen Luhan. Sepertinya Yifan akan pergi dan Luhan menetap di apartemennya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Sehun.

_Tidak, Sehun! Jangan gegabah!_

Sehun tau nomor apartemen Luhan, dan ia langsung menuju ke lantai 8 dimana Luhan tinggal. Kemudian ia menunggu ditempat yang agak jauh dari Luhan berdiri.

_Sehun! Ini tidak termasuk dalam rencana! Jangan tunjukkan dirimu didepan Luhan sekarang!_

Tapi tidak. Sehun mengabaikan setengah dirinya yang melarang agar ia tidak menemui Luhan. Hingga saat Luhan sampai didepan pintu, ia memasukkan password dan memuka pintu apartemennya, tiba-tiba Sehun menahan pintu itu ketika Luhan hendak menutupnya kembali. Dan disanalah kaki Luhan melemas.

"O-Odult _Hyung_" Luhan menganga dan matanya memanas. Ia seperti bermimpi karena bisa bertemu dengan orang ini lagi. _Setelah 5 tahun menghilang._

Sehun tidak menjawab dan mendorong Luhan dengan kasar. Ia memepetkan Luhan ke dinding dan menatap Luhan dengan mata elangnya. "kau berbohong" desis Sehun marah. Ia marah karena.. karena Luhan memiliki kekasih. Dan mereka bermesraan didepan semua orang.

"_Hyung _kemana saja?! _Hyung_.. kemana saja _hiks_.." Luhan menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menangis, tapi ia senang karena Odult-nya kembali. Ia bahkan sangat senang. "kenapa baru kembali?!" Luhan berteriak lagi dalam tangisannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mencium Luhan dengan sangat menuntut. Sehun meluapkan amarahnya dengan mencium Luhan sangat kasar sampai lelaki itu merasa sakit dan bengkak pada bibirnya. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka kini sudah berada diatas sofa dengan posisi Sehun yang menindih Luhan. Posisi ini sama seperti pertama kali Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk bercinta dengannya. Dan saat itu Luhan ketakutan setengah mati. Ia menangis meminta Sehun melepaskannya.

Tapi saat ini berbeda. Luhan mengimbangi lumatan Sehun walaupun lelaki diatasnya sangat kasar. Rindu. Semua karena perasaan rindunya pada Sehun.

Ciuman Sehun berubah menjadi ganas. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menikmati Luhan—Luhan yang bukan anak kecil lagi. Sehun menanggalkan celananya dan membuka semua pakaian Luhan hingga lelaki itu terlihat sangat polos sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk biasa saja memandang tubuh polos Luhan saat ini, karena sungguh berbeda. 5 tahun yang lalu adalah Luhan yang masih sangat kecil dan terlihat tak berdosa. Dan didepannya sekarang adalah Luhan yang lebih tua darinya—dan memiliki kekasih. Itu point terbangsatnya.

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan tatapannya masih saja dingin. Tanpa penetrasi langsung saja Sehun melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan dan menggerakkannya dengan bringas. Bukan karena ia bernafsu bisa menyentuh Luhan saat ini, tapi ia marah. Ia marah melihat bercak-bercak merah di seluruh badan Luhan. Dan ia tau itu bukan miliknya. Itu milik Yifan, kekasih Luhan.

Luhan menjerit kesakitan dan memohon agar Sehun bersikap lebih lembut. Luhan sama sekali tidak meminta Sehun untuk berhenti karena ia juga menginginkan ini. Ia _merindukan_ Sehun.

"sakitt _Hyung_ ahh.. Kumohonnh"

"kau lupa dengan ini?!" bukan main kasarnya Sehun saat ini. Ia mencengkram pinggang Luhan dan terus saja menghentakkan miliknya berkali-kali.

Sehun tak peduli. Ia emosi sekali saat melihat tadi Wu Yifan itu memeluk dan mencium kening Luhan sembarangan. Hanya ia yang boleh menyentuh Luhan, hanya dia!

"_H-Hyung_! _Ngh_—pelan-pelan.."

Sehun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan lubang milik Luhan bahkan lebih nikmat daripada miliknya saat waktu kecil. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mendesah karena ia tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini.

"_nghh_ a-ampun _Hyung_.."

Ia menarik miliknya lagi setelah orgasme didalam lubang Luhan. Ia membereskan celananya dan berdiri, lalu menatap Luhan yang tergeletak diatas sofa dengan bergetar. Sehun terlalu kasar tadi.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang terkulai lemas sambil memanggil namanya. Ia ingin Luhan memilihnya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan setelah mengubah masa lalu Luhan, ia masih bisa berpacaran dengan Yifan? Memangnya Apa saja yang terjadi sejak ia meninggalkan Luhan?

"kau bilang kau akan menungguku. Nyatanya, kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria tinggi itu"

Itu ucapan terakhir Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis. Tubuhnya lemas sekali, dan lubangnya sangat sakit karena Sehun tadi tidak bermain lembut. Sehun benar-benar marah padanya.

_Blam!_

Luhan meringis dan menangis. Baru saja ia bertemu Sehun lagi setelah sekian lama, tapi kenyataannya Sehun marah padanya—dan Sehun menghajarnya. Padahal Sehun tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya, setidaknya _Dulu_.

"Odult _Hyung_, maafkan aku. Ku mohon kembali.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Jeng jeng jenggg~~~ ciee masa berlaku-nya Sehun udah habis haha jadi dia balik ke masa sekarang dan yaagitudeh. Dia pencemburu berat kayaknya deh ya baru kembali aja langsung pengen liat Luhan lagi. Yuk cusss yang pengen tanya-tanya silakan, dan yang pengen cuap-cuap silahkan di kotak review. Thankyou guys

Oh iyaa Happy Holiday yaaa lovelies! Jaga kesehatannya supaya ga sakit

**Maximum : **Gara-gara Study Tour banyak dapat ide ff Chanbaek huhah asik bener Araaaaa ya Allah lo menang banyak raaaaaaa

**Wendy : **SHIT GUE PECAH. JAN BAPER AH MENTANG-MENTANG COMPLICATED SAMA ANU.

**Soojung : **Sudah update ini yanqqq. Oleh-oleh ya yang lagi di Jogja xoxo

**hundeerwear**** : **udah ni hohohohohoho pake wifi Hp

**ruriminhaha**** : **haloo salam kenal juga

** : **iya untuk dimasa depan._. Hah aku aja ga ada mikir ini lucu sedikitpun wkwk

**Kim Sun Mii : **rencana doang sih BDSM. Tapi belum tau juga hehet

**Rossadilla17 : **Kaisoo-nya nyempil dikit-dikit disini haha mereka palingan bikin ribut doang

**A Y P : **Banget! Aku sampai pusing mikirin masa depannya gimana u,u

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : **aku aja irii sama mereka

**Maple Fujoshi2309 : **kalau ga berat ga seru/?

**Sehunhan : **Sehunnya jahiiiiilll

**Panggilsajaesef : **gapapaaa hehe aku suka kalo ada reader yang review panjang-panjang gitu kesannya bener-bener perhatiin setiap tulisan aku. Thx a lots^^

**Guest : **itu udah ditinggalin..

**Minwooimitasi : **engga ada. Maafin hehet

**RZHH 261220 : **udah balik itu dianya haha

**Eclaire Oh : **syudaahhh

**Beng Beng Max : **yakenapasih gue ngakak padahal lo Cuma review gitu-.-

**Mian The Fujo : **terimakasih banyaaakk

** .58**** : **wah Krishan putus gak ya? Kris kan bukan orang yang mau ngalah huhu

**karina : **Sehun kan masih SMA haha. Itu Cuma akal-akalan dia ajaa

** : **udah balik nihh

**HunhanExoL : **wah thankyouu hehe aku fikir alurnya kecepetan soalnya banyak yg bilang gitu u,u

**Sanshaini Hikari : **itu udah ketemu wkwk

**Istiholiah : **gatau nih akhirnya Luhan suka sama Sehun atau malah benci ya udah diubah seenaknya gitu masa lalunya hm hm

**levy. **** : **complicated kayaknyaa

**annablackjack2**** : **hoho thx a lots dear

**Guest (2) : **Sehun jadi bocah cabul xD

**Ani n : **wehee Hunhan Shipper bgt nih haha

** : **cieee

** .96**** : **hihi iya Kris nya belum ketemu Luhan disini

** .7**** : **terimakasih juga

**swagchane**** : **thankyou! Luhan denger kok, tapi dia ga peduliin kata-kata Sehun yang itu karena dia itu Cuma pengen denger pernyataan cinta dari Sehun hoho

** .5**** : **hehe maaf aku juga masih belajar nulis jadi maafin ya kalo ada salah-salah. Terimakasih koreksinya!^^

**xanyeol**** : **makasihhhh hehe. Senengan gitu kalo ada yang manggil kakak fufu

**ShinJiWoo920202**** : **iya dia pisahh. Bayangin 5 tahun Luhan nungguin Sehun..

** .96**** : **bukan di Chap ini BDSM nya haha. Di Chap depan atau berikutnya lagi.-.

**taopann**** : **He is the cutest!

**Delu4Selu**** : **dia emang bakalan nungguin huhu

**Arin279**** : **salam kenal juga

**farfaridah16**** : **Luhannya… baca sajalah di Chap berikutnya

**Novey**** : **_**yoiyoi**_

**Oh Silvy.2507**** : **ga semudah itu ahayde..

**ChagiLu : **gatau siapa yang bakal ngejar-ngejar tbh

**Beechanbaek**** : **ketawa gue njir wkwk

**PandaYehet88**** : **makasih udah review ya aku juga seneng hihi

**Lieeeeex : **itu…. Udah romantis belum? Haha gabisa bikin yang romantis gitu ihh TT takut jatohnya kayak sinetron/?

** : **na-nanti juga Krishan ada gituan lagi di Chap berikut berikut berikutnya..

**bambielulu**** : **aku juga suka Luhan yang polos. Sehati kita /Wink

**my self : **hanya perasaan Luhan aja yang berubah. Dia masih kayak biasa tapi perasaannya cinta sama Osh

**gotchacy**** : **bagian Hurt/Comfort paling bikin pusing gimana nyusun ceritanya wkwk

**kaihunhan**** : **terimakasih sudah suka dengan fanfict iniii

**WulanLulu**** : **kalo beneran juga gapapa/g. Ini Sehunnya udah balik

**ruriminhaha**** : **ditunggu ya

**fivahlulu : **terkadang ekhem mengubah segalanya /grin

**dita lee : **iya ini udah dilanjut^^

** . : **terimakasih yaaa dear

** : **iyaa imut bgtt huhu

**lisnana1**** : **karena itulah mereka cocok bgt wkwk

**Big thanks to:**

**Maximum | Wendy | Soojung | Kim Sun Mii | Rossadilla | A Y P | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | Maple Fujoshi2309 | Sehunhan | panggilsajaesef | Guest | Minwooimitasi | RZHH 261220 | Eclaire Oh | **** .58**** | karina | Beng Beng Max | Mian The Fujo | | HunhanExoL | Sanshaini Hikari | Istiholiah | ****levy. ****annablackjack2**** | Guest (2) | Ani n | **** .96**** .7****swagchane**** .5****xanyeol****ShinJiWoo920202**** .96****taopann****Delu4Selu****Arin279****farfaridah16****Novey****Oh Silvy.2507**** | ChagiLu | ****Oh Silvy.2507**** (2) | ****Beechanbaek****PandaYehet88**** | Lieeeeex | ****bambielulu**** | my self | ****gotchacy****kaihunhan****WulanLulu****ruriminhaha**** | fivahlulu | dita lee | ****hundeerwear**** .9****lisnana1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Time Machine

**.**

**.**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_you are a liar"_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Author POV

Semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan sedikit menutup diri dengan kekasihnya, Yifan. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini ia _tunggu_ baru kini menampakkan dirinya. Dan sialnya, Luhan sudah terperangkap dan dipermainkan oleh mesin waktu yang Sehun dapatkan dari kakek tua itu. Hingga beginilah ia sekarang. Semuanya berubah karena masa lalunya telah di ubah oleh seseorang. Dan sialnya, Luhan tidak tau apapun tentang ini. Ia hanya mengikuti alur bodoh dalam hidupnya. Miris? Ya, tentu saja.

Oh tunggu. Jangan kita lupakan satu hal; Luhan mencintai Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal yang lain; perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksa. Apa kalian mengerti? Luhan mencintai Sehun bukan karena paksaan—walaupun awalnya ia dibawa paksa. Tapi lihat siapa yang meraung-raung setelah itu karena ditinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau—" Jongin menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. "astaga, Sehun! kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Lebih baik kau donorkan saja otak jenius-mu itu kepada orang yang membutuhkan daripada kau hanya memajangnya begitu saja untuk hiasan dalam kepalamu!" Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengomeli Sehun karena perbuatannya 2 hari yang lalu terhadap Luhan. Dan Sehun-pun baru memberitahunya sekarang.

"Setahuku, kau bukan maniak seks" desis Jongin lagi

"Memang bukan." Jawab Sehun datar. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan sejujurnya ia juga pusing. Kenapa ia begitu gegabah kemarin sampai-sampai memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Luhan? Ini benar-benar berbelok dari rencana yang mereka susun 5 tahun yang lalu—_ups_, 5 hari yang lalu.

Hening. Jongin tidak mau kepalanya berasap karena mengambil pusing tindakan Sehun.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Sehun bingung, tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkan bagaimana kusut otaknya saat ini.

Jongin memandang Sehun remeh, "Kita? _Hell_" Jongin sudah membantu Sehun terlalu jauh dan itu tandanya ia juga sudah terlibat sejauh itu. Jangan lupakan soal _Friends with benefit_ waktu itu. Jongin sampai rela melakukannya demi sahabat albino-nya ini.

"aku sudah berfikir sebenarnya" Sehun masih mencoba tenang. "Kita tidak usah menampakkan batang hidung kita didepan Luhan. Itu juga jika kau mempunyai batang hidung" jelasnya setengah bercanda.

"Sialan" Jongin melempari Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Dan kau harus tau bahwa tidak ada untungnya aku muncul didepan anak itu. Dia pasti mengenaliku dan—" Jongin terdiam. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak terkejut dan ia melanjutkan, "Astaga Sehun! dia mengenali aku, dan ia tau nama asliku sejak awal! Tidakkah kau sadar itu sangat berbahaya? Harusnya saat itu kita tidak perlu memberitahu nama asliku" Jongin hampir memekik saat menjelaskan itu semua.

Bagus. Sehun juga baru sadar.

Ia mengacak rambutnya. Oh, lihatlah sekarang seorang Oh Sehun sedang frustasi.

"Jangan muncul dihadapannya. Itu saja, Jongin. Setidaknya sampai kita kuliah. Kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya dengan status pelajar seperti ini." Sehun sedikit menggeram. Bodoh sekali ia karena meremehkan hal yang seperti itu.

"Oh Sehun yang terhormat, tidakkah kau sadar jika 4 bulan lagi kita akan lulus, DAN AKU AKAN MENDAFTAR DI UNIVERSITAS ITU DAN KURASA KAU TIDAK PERLU PENJELASAN LEBIH" Jongin mulai naik darah. Ini masalah Sehun tapi kenapa ia yang cemas?

Sehun pernah mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa ia adalah seorang Mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur di Seoul National University. Ia bilang begitu karena sudah menyusun rencana, ia akan kembali menemui Luhan saat ia sudah kuliah disana. Ditempat yang sama dengan Luhan menimba ilmu.

"Maka dari itu jangan muncul didepannya! Sebisa mungkin kita harus bersembunyi dulu!" sahut Sehun tersulut emosi. Kenapa Jongin tidak bisa tenang sedikit, _sih_?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya saat itu tiba juga. Mereka telah lulus dan resmi menjadi mahasiswa. Tapi yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah cara mereka ke kampus. Mereka selalu tampak buru-buru, tapi mereka juga _stay cool_. Ah tidakkah itu sulit bersikap begitu diwaktu bersamaan?

"Bagus sekali, Sehun. Tunggu saja kapan kita ketahuan" desisnya saat mereka akan berpisah diujung koridor. Jongin benar-benar membenci ini semua. Itu berarti ia tidak akan bisa bebas melenggang kesana-kemari jika ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo, kan?

Sehun adalah mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur, dan Jongin mengambil jurusan _Design Visual_.

"Bersikap santai, Jongin. Ingat." Sehun memperingati Jongin dan gayanya sendiri tetap _cool _seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, apa kau ada kelas lagi?" Yifan masih saja menggenggam tangan Luhan saat mereka berjalan di koridor kampus. Dan itu membuat Luhan risih—semenjak ia kedatangan _tamu_ diapartemennya tempo lalu.

"Ada" Luhan tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya tampak tidak begitu senang.

"Aku harus mengantarkan Ivy ke _Airport_. Jadi.." Yifan tampak tak enak mengatakannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan perkataannya sedikit menggantung.

Luhan langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Kirim salam pada adikmu, ya." Jawabnya pelan. Luhan sudah berubah banyak semenjak Odult datang lagi padanya. Ia terlihat menjaga jarak pada kekasihnya sendiri. Wow,itu terdengar aneh.

Kris tersenyum lega kemudian menarik pinggang Luhan, "Mana jatahku?"

Luhan mendadak merasa aneh. Sudah beberapa waktu ini sebenarnya ia menghindari _Skinship_ dengan Yifan. Ia merasa tak enak, ia merasa berbeda.

"_engh_.. ini di kampus" Tolak Luhan dengan bersikap gelisah. Ia memikirkan Odult, bagaimana jika Odult tau apa yang ia lakukan?

"Kita bahkan pernah melakukan ciuman panas disini" Sergah Yifan santai. "Bahkan hampir bercinta. Kau lupa?" Tangan Yifan sudah bergerak naik turun mengusap lengan Luhan kemudian naik hingga berhenti ditengkuk lelaki manis itu.

_Odult Hyung, maafkan aku._ Luhan memejamkan matanya dan ia menghela napas berat. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Luhan dengan terpaksa membiarkan Yifan mencumbunya pagi ini. Ia hanya diam saat lelaki berdarah Canada-China itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak bisa menolak, karena Yifan adalah kekasihnya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan napasnya sedikit terpacu saat Yifan barusaja menyudahi acara pagutan bibir itu. Ciuman Yifan sama sekali tidak buruk. Tapi ia tidak menikmatinya seperti saat ia menikmati lumatan Sehun.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan _bang!_ Ia melihat Odult-nya sedang memandang mereka dengan datar. Tapi sedetik kemudian Odult berjalan lagi melewati koridor kampus dan meninggalkan kedua Sejoli itu.

_I-itu Odult Hyung.._

"Y-Yifan, a-aku duluan. Aku lupa jika Junmyeon mencariku tadi" Luhan langsung saja pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Yifan. Ia harus bertemu dengan Odultnya lagi. Ia harus menemukan Odult.

Sekuat tenaga Luhan berlari kearah selatan kampus dan melihat orang itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang benar-benar Odult! Ia sedang bersama teman-temannya disana!

"_Hyung_!" Luhan menarik baju orang itu hingga si empu-nya berbalik dan memandang Luhan.

"Hm?" Orang itu berbalik dan memandang Luhan sambil menaikkan alisnya. _Bingung._

_Oh astaga, ini benar-benar Odult Hyung._

Luhan langsung memeluknya erat, bahkan ia hampir menangis. "_Hyung_! kau kemana saja?!" Bentakan Luhan lebih terdengar seperti rengekan frustasi.

Odult—Sehun menjauhkan Luhan dari tubuhnya dan memandang Luhan datar. "_Hyung_? _Sunbae_, sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku mahasiswa baru disini" Jelas Sehun dan ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak nyaman.

"_Hyung_, m-maaf. Kau pasti marah karena melihatku berciuman dengan Yifan tadi. M-maafkan aku.. a—'

Sehun tertawa aneh, "Astaga, ada apa ini? Begini _Sunbae_.. pertama, aku dan teman-temanku ini adalah Mahasiswa semester pertama disini dan kami tidak mengenalmu. Kedua, ah— kau tadi yang berciuman di dekat laboratorium? Ckck, aku sedikit malu melihatnya" Tutur Sehun dan tersenyum terpaksa.

Teman-teman Sehun juga terlihat tertawa.

Luhan tercengang. _Apa maksudnya ini?!_

"Nama.." Gumam Luhan dengan parau.

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Namamu siapa?" nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat putus ada dari Luhan.

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun"

_Tapi kau itu adalah… Odult Hyung. Aku tau dari cara kau memandangku, aku tau saat aku memelukmu tadi. Dan aku tau, hanya dada dan tubuhmu-lah tempatku bersandar. Tapi kenapa— sial, ada apa ini?! Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Odult Hyung?!_

Luhan diam membisu. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Butiran bening itu jatuh begitu saja didepan Mahasiswa baru itu. Bodoh sekali, bukan? Tapi Luhan tak peduli. Ia hanya terlalu senang tadi karena ia fikir bahwa orang yang ia tunggu telah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan hanya diam dihalte sambil menunggu bis berikutnya datang. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar mendukung suasana hatinya untuk bersedih. Terbukti dengan air hujan yang terus menerus turun dengan derasnya.

Ia termenung karena memikirkan _Hoobe_-nya. Sehun.

_Namanya Sehun, bukan Odult._

Ia bahkan hampir menangis lagi. Dari sekian banyak orang yang berteduh di halte ini, sepertinya hanya Luhan yang murung dan tak punya semangat hidup.

Sampai akhirnya bis itu datang, dan Luhan tersadar. Ia bangkit lalu masuk ke bis itu dengan tak bersemangat. Hari sudah sore dan tampak lebih gelap karena hujan turun dengan derasnya. Luhan duduk dan memandang kearah jendela dengan wajah yang murung.

_Hah! sudah 5 tahun Hyung. Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Atau mataku yang salah?_

_Aku tidak mungkin salah, Hyung. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, walaupun hanya beberapa bulan._

Baru saja Luhan sampai di Apartemennya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda ia mendapat pesan dari Yifan. Lelaki itu sudah dijalan menuju Apartemennya dan yahh— mungkin _menginap_?

Luhan menghela napas berat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pertanyaan itu sudah beribu-ribu kali terputar di otaknya. Dan ia samasekali tidak menemukan jawaban yang dapat membantunya menghilangkan kegelisahan ini.

"wajah Odult _Hyung_ tidak berubah"

Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dibantal. Ia lelah sekali. 5 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dan ia terus menunggu Odult-nya selama itu. Tapi ketika mereka bertemu—

_Cklek~_

"Lu?"

Luhan terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Yifan sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum kepada Yifan dan berjalan keluar. Ia sangat menghindari berada dikamar bersama Yifan. Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Sudah makan malam?" Yifan mendekati Luhan dan mengelus pipi lelaki itu lembut. Tapi Luhan tidak begitu suka dengan kelembutan Yifan.

Ia menggeleng, "Ini aku mau buat ramen. Kau mau?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Boleh juga"

Yifan berjalan menghidupkan TV dan mengambil beberapa cemilan didalam kulkas lalu meletakkannya dimeja diruang tengah. Sampai ada saatnya ia merasa bosan menunggu Luhan memasak, kemudian ia menghampiri lelaki kecil itu. Dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Ada apa, hm?" Yifan meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak Luhan dan tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia kembali memikirkan Odult.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan berbohong. Ia menghela napasnya berat dan berbalik memandang Yifan. "Sungguh." Katanya lagi untuk meyakinkan Yifan

Yifan menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan tajam, dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. "Kau berbeda, sayang. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku"

Luhan menghela napasnya lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya balik

Yifan menarik pinggang Luhan dan mendempetkan tubuh mereka. Dan Yifan tau Luhan langsung canggung karena posisi itu.

"Tuhkan. Ada apa, _sih_?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Ia mulai tak nyaman melihat Luhan yang gelisah seperti ini.

Luhan menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Jika memang tidak ada apa-apa, jangan menolak" Yifan langsung saja mencium Luhan dengan menahan tengkuk dan pinggang lelaki cantik itu. Bahkan saat Luhan tidak bergerak dan tidak kunjung membalas ciuman itu pun, Yifan tetap menikmati bibir Luhan.

"Kau manis, Lu. Bibirmu sangat manis" Yifan tersenyum disela-sela pagutan bibir mereka

**Kau semakin manis saja. Maksudku, ini.**

Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya saat mengingat perkataan Odult 5 tahun lalu. Sehun selalu memuji bibirnya manis, bibirnya yang candu, dan ahh masih banyak lagi.

Luhan hilang akal, ia seperti mengkhayal berciuman dengan Odult. Luhan bahkan terlihat lebih bernafsu daripada Yifan. Itu semua karena yang ada difikirannya adalah Odult.

Mata Luhan seakan tersihir dan ia melihat Yifan itu bagaikan Odultnya. Tidak! Jika begini terus bisa-bisa Luhan berbuat lebih jauh.

Yifan tersenyum ketika menyadari Luhan sudah mulai agresif dan tangannya bergerak kesana kemari. Secara perlahan tangan Yifan menjulur kearah Kompor dan mematikannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bahaya juga jika mereka terus bercumbu dan melupakan masalah kompor yang masih menyala. Sangat tidak lucu jika apartemen ini terbakar karena kompor meledak, kan?

Tangan Yifan semakin bergerilya mengusap punggung Luhan hingga ia membawa Luhan ke sofa. Oh lihatlah, Yifan pintar sekali membuat Luhan terbuai.

"J-jangan pergi.." Ucap Luhan parau setelah memeluk Yifan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Yifan dan memeluk lelaki itu erat.

_Odult Hyung, jangan pergi_

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sayang" jawab Yifan dan membelai wajah Luhan perlahan.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menciumi sekitar leher Luhan. Tidak hanya mengecupnya, Yifan juga menggigit dan menghisapnya seolah ia ingin menyadarkan Luhan bahwa tubuh ini adalah miliknya.

_Luhan, sadar! Yang berada diatasmu sekarang bukan Odult!_

"_shh Hyungh._."

Yifan berhenti dan menatap Luhan yang terpejam sambil mendesah. "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku _Hyung_ sebelumnya, _Baby_"

Mata Luhan terbuka. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa yang tadi mencumbunya adalah Yifan, bukan Odult. Luhan langsung panik. Sekelebat bayangan Sehun sedang murka menghampiri otaknya. Bagaimana jika Odult tau? Ia pasti akan marah besar.

_Ting tong~_

"Y-Yifan, ada yang datang" Luhan mencoba mendorong Yifan hingga lelaki itu mendengus sebal. Ia paling benci waktunya dengan Luhan harus diganggu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu kita" jawab Yifan ketus lalu menarik Luhan lagi.

Tapi Luhan langsung melepaskan tangan Yifan yang menggenggamnya, "Siapa tau itu penting" tukasnya lalu berlari menuju pintu utama. Dilihatnya dari monitor tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi ada sesuatu didepan pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sekotak susu dengan tempelan kertas disana.

**Aku ingin berkunjung. Tapi sepertinya kau ada tamu, Xiao Lu?**

Luhan menegang ditempat.

Xiao Lu

Xiao Lu

Xiao Lu

Itu panggilan Odult untuknya. Odult tadi pasti datang kesini dan mengantarkan susu coklat ini untuknya. Sama seperti 5 tahun lalu, Luhan selalu minum susu coklat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Odult sebelum tidur.

Dan intinya, Odult tau bahwa Yifan sedang berada disini.

"Sayang~ siapa yang datang?"

Suara Yifan mengejutkan Luhan dan membuat lelaki itu secara gugup memasukkan kertas itu kedalam saku celananya.

Luhan menoleh dan memandang Yifan takut-takut, "I-Ini ada paket susu. Sepertinya aku pesan susu ini tadi pagi, harusnya datang siang" Alibi Luhan lucu sekali. Mencurigakan.

Yifan memeluk pinggang Luhan dan mengecup leher Luhan seduktif. "Minum susumu dan ayo lanjutkan yang tadi"

Yifan tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari Luhan. Jika ia ingin, ia harus bisa mendapatkannya. Dan ia tau Luhan tidak mungkin menolaknya begitu saja, _toh_, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, di depan Lift ada seorang pemuda yang menatap benci kepada sepasang sejoli yang bermesraan didepan pintu apartemen itu. Lelaki itu bukan tak ada alasan berada di Apartemen ini. Bahkan sangat masuk akal, karena ia memang tingga disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Yifan maupun Luhan tidak punya banyak mata kuliah. Itulah sebabnya mereka bisa bersantai-santai di kantin kampus seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan Yifan yang bersemangat menyantap makanannya, Luhan hanya diam mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ yang ia beli.

"Kau sakit?" Yifan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Luhan. Sekedar untuk memeriksa kekasihnya apakah baik-baik saja atau tidak. "Apa aku sangat kasar tadi malam?"

Luhan mendengus dan tersenyum kecil, "Kau terlalu bersemangat tadi malam. Bahkan tadi pagi juga" Jawabnya pelan

"Apa lubangmu benar-benar sakit?" Yifan mulai khawatir. Takutnya ia bermain kasar tempo lalu.

Luhan menggeleng.

_Hatiku yang sakit._

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan seadanya.

_Drrrtt drttt_

Yifan tidak menjawab Luhan. Ia buru-buru mengangkat telfonnya saat tau itu dari ibunya. Dan Luhan dapat mendengar Yifan berbicara dengan Bahasa China. Raut wajah Yifan langsung berubah tidak enak dan gelisah dan Luhan tau ada yang tidak beres.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti sore aku akan ke tempatmu jika sempat. Sampai nanti sayang." Sesuai mengecup singkap kening Luhan, Yifan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan tidak ingin bertanya sekarang, palingan juga nanti Yifan memberitahunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin membalas pandangan horror yang Sehun berikan padanya. Sehun marah hanya karena ia dan Kyungsoo akan pulang duluan dan jalan-jalan hari ini. Memang dasarnya saja Sehun yang terlalu memprihatinkan karena tidak punya pasangan.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju parkiran. Hari ini ia belum melihat Luhan, dan jujur saja ia merindukan lelaki itu. Tapi tidak, ia masih sangat marah mengingat Luhan tidak mengindahkan perkataannya dulu.

_Sudah berapa kali Yifan dan Luhan bercinta?_

Sehun sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Luhan dan Yifan pacaran sejak 10 bulan yang lalu. Dan semua orang disini tau bagaimana overprotektif nya Yifan terhadap Luhan. Bahkan hampir tidak ada lelaki yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Luhan kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yifan sudah pergi. Luhan pasti akan pulang juga sebentar lagi." Telinga Sehun menangkap obrolan 3 orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Orang-orang itu tersenyum dan tertawa aneh. Tapi, barangkali itu teman-teman Luhan?

Sehun terus saja berjalan menuju mobilnya dan bersiap-siap pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sifat overprotektif Yifan membawa bencana untuk mereka, terlebih Luhan. Luhan termasuk lelaki yang dikejar-kejar di Universitas itu karena ketampanan—kecantikannya. Banyak sekali lelaki yang ingin mendekati Luhan, bahkan berimajinasi untuk menjamah tubuh Luhan.

Tidak jarang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sini melihat Yifan dan Luhan berciuman mesra disudut kampus dan yah—mesra sekali. Sampai-sampai orang yang melihat mereka-pun menjadi _On_.

Dan tentu saja, perkiraan Sehun bahwa yang tadi itu adalah teman-teman Luhan adalah kesalahan. Itu bukan teman-teman Luhan. Tapi mereka mempunyai niat untuk bisa dekat dengan Luhan, _hari ini_.

Seusai makan dikantin, Luhan beranjak pulang ke Apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak punya mood yang bagus belakangan ini. Jika tau Odult akan datang, mungkin Luhan tidak akan menerima Yifan 5 bulan yang lalu.

Ia berjalan gontai sampai di gerbang kampusnya. Sampai sebuah mobil sport berhenti mendadak disebelahnya dan membuat ia sedikit terkejut dan berhenti.

"Luhan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Yifan kecelakaan!" orang itu keluar dari mobil dan memegang bahu kanan Luhan dengan raut wajah panik.

"Y-Yifan?!"

"Iya. Ayo kerumah sakit sekarang!" ajak orang itu lalu membuka pintu mobil itu dengan buru-buru.

Luhan langsung masuk dan pergi bersama mereka. Di dalam mobil ia sangat gelisah dan kakinya bergetar. Ia cepat-cepat mencari ponselnya dan hendak mencoba menghubungi Yifan. Tapi langsung disergah oleh lelaki disebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau telfon dulu, Lu. Biarkan dia istirahat. Ia tidak mendapat luka yang serius, hanya keningnya sedikit luka dan itu membuatnya pusing" lelaki itu berkata seolah Luhan harus bisa tenang saat ini.

Ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman kearah Luhan, "Minumlah dulu. Wajahmu pucat sekali"

Luhan tersenyum getir, "Terimakasih" Balasnya.

Padahal Luhan tidak mengenal baik orang-orang ini. Ia hanya tau bahwa mereka juga kuliah disana dan sering berpapasan di kampus. Tapi, barangkali mereka teman dekat Yifan, kan?

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan menjadi gelisah. Luhan merasakan suhu badannya menjadi naik dan sangat gerah sekali. Ia bergerak-gerak aneh dan mengeluh panas.

Sepertinya obat perangsang dari minuman itu sudah mulai bereaksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tau ada yang tak beres. Maka dari itu ia sudah mengamati orang-orang tadi dan mengikutinya. Sehun mengernyit bingung kenapa orang-orang itu membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya dan pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Wajah Luhan terlihat terkejut" gumamnya.

Sehun sedikit menjaga jarak mobilnya dengan mobil orang-orang itu agar tidak ketahuan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah bangunan. Sehun terus mengamati dan _BANG!_ Matanya membulat melihat Luhan dibantu keluar dari mobil dengan keadaan lemas dan… Luhan terus saja menempatkan tangannya diselangkangannya. Orang-orang itu juga terus menyentuh pinggang, leher dan tubuh Luhan.

"Bangsat" Sehun berdecih dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

Ia mengintip dari balik dinding apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Xiao Lu-nya.

"Kekasihmu itu benar-benar sok menjagamu, ya? Padahal sayang sekali jika orang sepertimu tidak mau saling memuaskan" lelaki yang paling tinggi menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak dengan gelisah. Sedetik kemudian ia mengusap badan Luhan dan mengecup leher lelaki itu lalu tersenyum senang.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita mulai saja. Kurasa dia juga tidak sabar"

Chanyeol setuju dengan usul temannya. Melihat kondisi Luhan yang sudah sangat terangsang, pastilah ini akan lebih mudah.

Luhan terus saja mendesah dan menyentuh penisnya yang terhalang celana _Jeans_-nya. Ia seperti memohon-mohon agar segera disentuh.

"Jika kekasihmu itu tidak keterlaluan, mungkin kami tidak akan seperti ini" Chanyeol bergerak membuka kemeja Luhan dan mulai meraba-raba dada lelaki itu dengan seduktif.

Sementara teman yang satunya sibuk merekam apa yang terjadi disana.

"Hey"

Sehun berjalan kearah mereka dan tanpa aba-aba ia menendang seorang teman Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedetik kemudian ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu kasar lalu memukulnya. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat menyadari bahwa Sehun datang untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Kau sentuh saja dia sekali lagi, mati kau, brengsek" Ucap Sehun marah dan mengambil sebuah kayu berukuran panjang.

"Tidak mau pergi?" Ia menunjuk ujuk kayu itu kearah Chanyeol dan temannya dengan bergantian. Mereka ingin sekali melawan Sehun, tapi mereka juga berfikir. Jika Sehun kesini, berarti Yifan juga sudah tau bahwa kekasihnya di culik? Otomatis Yifan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini.

Dan mereka memilih pergi daripada harus berurusan dengan Yifan.

"Nggh.."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang berkeringat dilantai. Luhan terus menerus menyentuh penisnya sendiri dan mengerang tak tentu arah.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun panik

"O-Odult _Hyung_—sentuh a-nghh aku" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan kuat dan ia mencoba memeluk Sehun.

Sehun mengerti sekarang, Luhan terpengaruh obat perangsang.

"Apa tadi bibirmu dinikmati oleh mereka saat dimobil?" Sehun mengancingi kemeja Luhan lagi dan bertanya dengan tenang.

"y-yahh.. _Hyung_ ku mohon.. aku t-tak tahan" Racau Luhan

_Greb_

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri, tetapi tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya dengan dengan erat dan mengendus di leher Sehun.

_Sialan! Jangan begini Luhan!_

Sehun mencoba menjauhkan wajah dan lehernya dari Luhan yang sibuk menciumnya. Sehun itu pantang sekali di pancing, ingat?

"Cari tempat dulu. Okay?"

Sampai di mobil, Luhan duduk selonjoran dan membuka kancing serta resleting celananya. Sementara Sehun menahan napasnya dan tidak berani melirik Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki cantik itu tengah mendesah hebat sambil bermain solo.

"astaga.. mereka memberimu obat macam apa?!" teriak Sehun frustasi

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat tangan Luhan menyentuh lehernya. Kemudian turun menuju dada dan perut Sehun. Suasana seperti ini mirip dengan..

"S-seperti ini _nnh_ dulu.."

Sehun tau benar maksud Luhan. Ia juga ingat saat dimana Luhan kecil menggodanya dan mereka berakhir di hotel hingga larut malam. Sungguh, Sehun juga merindukannya. Tapi jika mereka melakukannya lagi, ini sama saja keluar dari rencana.

"Aku _nghh_ t-tidak tahan _Hyung_" Luhan hampir menangis dan terus memegang lengan Sehun

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membelokkan mobilnya dengan sedikit kalap. Ia tau sekali rasanya menjadi Luhan saat ini bagaimana. Sedangkan menahan nafsunya untuk menyentuh Luhan saat ia sadar saja terbilang sangat susah, apalagi terpengaruh dengan obat perangsang?

Sehun berhenti diperkarangan rumah seseorang. Ia tau penghuninya tidak ada dan tidak akan pulang hari ini. Kemudian ia membawa Luhan masuk dengan susah payah. Pasalnya lelaki itu sangat agresif dan menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sehun dengan liarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sehun membaringkan Luhan diranjang dan ia segera membuka kaos hitamnya.

Luhan terus saja menarik Sehun untuk menyentuhnya sekarang, bagian bawahnya terasa gatal dan seperti meminta untuk disentuh. "Hyunghh tolong lah.."

Sehun menindih Luhan dan mengecup pipinya lembut, "Iya, sayang. Iya." Ucap Sehun setengah berbisik ditelinga Luhan. Ia mencium Luhan dengan lembut guna merasakan lagi manisnya bibir lelaki itu. Tapi Luhan berbeda, ia membalas ciuman Sehun dengan sangat menuntut.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Lu" Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Luhan yang terpejam dengan bibirnya terbuka. Seksi sekali.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia menarik Sehun lagi dan memeluknya. "Gatal, _Hyung_"

Secara tak terduga Luhan menggesekkan miliknya diselangkangan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun tersenyum jahil lalu mengarakan tangannya kearah penis Luhan. "menginginkan ini?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat saat Sehun memanjakan miliknya dibawah sana. Ia bahkan hanya menjawab dengan desahannya. Sehun menuruti kemauan Luhan dan terus memompa milik Luhan hingga orgasme pertama lelaki itu. Sperma Luhan tumpah ditangan Sehun dan jujur saja itu menggodanya. Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak merasakan sperma Luhan. Maka cepat-cepat ia menjilat tangannya dan membersihkan penis Luhan.

Setelahnya Sehun membuka seluruh materi yang berada dibadan Luhan juga dirinya. Sehun mulai panas dan menindih Luhan lagi.

"_ughh_..Odult Hyung"

Luhan mengendus lagi dan menciumi bagian tubuh Sehun yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Napasnya memburu, dan semuanya terasa panas. Ia terus saja menggesekkan miliknya hingga bersentuhan dengan penis Sehun yang sudah menegang.

Tangan Sehun menjulur kebawah dan jarinya menelusup masuk kedalam lubang Luhan kemudian menusuk lubang itu dengan sesuka hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mendesah, "Yeahh.. _mmh_-begitu _Hyung_". Jari-jarinya mencengkram kasar punggung Sehun hingga membuat badan lelaki itu merah-merah. Semakin banyak jari Sehun yang masuk, maka semakin kuat desahan Luhan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menyatukan tubuh mereka dan keduanya mengerang keras.

Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya dileher Sehun dengan terus mendesah tak karuan. Hujaman Sehun pada lubangnya terasa begitu memabukkan sehingga ia tidak ingin Sehun berhenti.

Bahkan saat Sehun sudah menumbuk prostatnya dengan kasar-pun Luhan malah meminta Sehun melakukan lebih. Bahkan jika ini hanya mimpi, ia tidak ingin bangun.

"I-Itu _nggh ahh_~" Luhan orgasme dan tubuhnya melemas.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, ia masih tetap bekerja diatas Luhan dengan sedikit kasar. Dengan sisa tenaganya Luhan mendesah dan merasa seperti terhuyung terbang karena Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Sehun mengerang panjang dan mengeratkan pelukannya dibadan Luhan. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin lanjut, tapi tidak dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya kepada Luhan yang terpejam.

_Ini bukan mimpi. Ini suara Odult Hyung_

Luhan membuka matanya dan menahan Sehun saat lelaki itu hendak mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan. "Jangan.." ucap Luhan parau. Ia seperti sedang menangis.

"Biarkan kita menyatu seperti ini. Setidaknya _Hyung_ sangat dekat denganku saat ini" sambung Luhan lagi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan ia sangat takut Odultnya akan pergi lagi.

Sehun memutar badannya hingga menyamping dan memandang Luhan lalu mengeluarkan miliknya. Ia tersenyum memandan Luhan lalu mencium kening Luhan. "Kita bisa melakukannya setiap hari"

Air mata Luhan menetes hingga membasahi bantal. Ia menyentuh pipi Sehun perlahan dan menelan ludahnya. "Ini.. nyata? Ini benar-benar _Hyung_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, Xiao Lu"

Luhan langsung berhambur memeluk Sehun erat. Sangat erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya didada Sehun dan mengeluarkan semuanya disana. Ia berteriak, marah, dan mengomeli Sehun saking besar rindunya kepada lelaki ini.

"Aku menunggumu! Maafkan aku, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _Hyung_. Maaf _Hyung_ maaf, aku.. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bingung.." Luhan seolah ingin mengatakan semuanya saat ini. Tapi Sehun langsung menyumbat bibir itu dengan bibirnya agar Luhan segera diam. Dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian hingga membuat Luhan terlena.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang. Oke?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun yang mengusap pipinya. "_Hyung_ pasti pergi lagi. Aku tidak mau"

"Aku berjanji akan tetap disini sampai kau bangun, Lu. Bahkan ketika kau bangun nanti, aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan hingga Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kepalaku sakit"

Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi dan menyamankan lelaki itu agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Sehun ingin beranjak untuk menghidupkan lampu. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dibadan Sehun. Ia menahan Sehun erat sekali.

"Hey, sudah bangun?"

Luhan memandang Sehun dan mengangguk, "_Hyung_?"

"Ya sayang. Kenapa?"

Luhan rasa ini lah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan semuanya. Ia bingung dan merasa seperti orang bodoh belakangan ini.

"Oh Sehun itu.. _Hyung_?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menanti jawaban Sehun.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sehun balik. Dibalik wajah datarnya, Sehun berdoa agar Luhan tidak mengetahui gelagatnya saat berbohong.

_Mati kau, Sehun. Siapkanlah semua alibimu untuk menjawab Luhan._

"_Hoobae_ di kampus. Wajahnya, tingginya, suaranya, bahkan semuanya sama persis denganmu. Tapi ia lebih muda dariku" Kata Luhan dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Harusnya Luhan tau dan bersikap tegas. Harusnya Luhan memaki Sehun saat ini karena membodohinya selama bertahun-tahun. Harusnya Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala keanehan yang ia lalui. Seharusnya begitu, jika Luhan berfikir.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah punya kembaran" Balasnya tenang. Odult—Sehun memang selalu bersikap tenang.

Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Ia masih berfikir positif. Bukankah setiap orang didunia ini memiliki kembaran sebanyak 7 orang? Bisa saja kan itu kembaran Odult Hyung?

"Selama ini Hyung dimana? Sebenarnya Hyung kuliah dimana? Kenapa Hyung meninggalkanku selama itu? Dan kenapa.. Hyung terlihat aneh" Jari Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun, menari-nari disana dan seolah mengukir namanya dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Tapi kumohon, kau harus tetap percaya padaku apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu jika waktunya tiba" Sehun menghela napasnya berat, "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" Kali ini gantian, Sehun yang takut Luhan meninggalkannya.

Luhan diam dan berfikir. Tentu saja ia mencintai Odult, sangat malah. Ia memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan bergumam, "Iya, _Hyung_"

Bodoh, bukan? Ia bahkan menurut begitu saja kepada Odult-nya. Secara logis memang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentang Odult. Karena ia tidak akan mungkin menyakiti Luhan. Tapi suatu kebohongan dan kecurangan bisa termasuk dalam kejahatan, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana Sehun yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa bisa dibilang hancur. Seharusnya ia membuat Luhan berpisah dulu dengan Yifan, baru kemudian ia akan mengakui semuanya kepada Luhan. Tapi sekarang semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Luhan tau bahwa ia telah kembali, dan Luhan tetap berfikir bahwa Sehun dan Odult adalah orang yang berbeda. Karena Odult bilang begitu padanya. Dan ia harus mempercayai Odult dengan penuh. Odult juga bilang bahwa ia akan mengunjunginya sesering yang ia bisa.

Saat Luhan sampai di Apartemennya, ia terkejut melihat Yifan sudah berdiri diruang tengah dan menatapnya tajam. Oh, ini sama seperti kejadian saat Odult marah padanya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa telfonku tidak kau angkat? Kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas?!"

Luhan menghela napasnya dan ia malas untuk berdebat dengan Yifan. "Sudahlah jangan memperbesar masalah"

Yifan menarik tangan Luhan dan ia bisa melihat ada bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher Luhan. Ia mencengkram tangan Luhan dan membalikkan badan lelaki itu. Dengan sigap Yifan menaikkan kemeja Luhan dan meledaklah ia.

"Ini apa, Luhan?!" Teriaknya marah.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Yifan sekuat tenaganya dan menjauh dari lelaki itu. Ia kelimpungan harus menjawab apa.

"Kau selingkuh?!" Yifan menyudutkan Luhan ke dinding dan matanya mengkilat menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah besar.

Luhan menarik napasnya kasar. Katakanlah ia jahat, tapi ia harus mengatakan ini sekarang. Odult telah kembali, dan hubungan ia dan Yifan harus diakhiri. Bukan begitu?

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Odult _Hyung_" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia harus berani mengambil tindakan, ia harus bisa memutuskan, dan ia ingin bersama Odult. Bukan yang lain.

"A-Apa? Kau gila? Setelah kau bertemu dengannya, kini kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja? Tidakkah kau ingat apa janjimu dulu?!" Bentak Yifan murka. Dirinya meledak-ledak sekarang. Dan ia memukul dinding disisi kepala Luhan untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

Luhan ingat sekali apa yang ia katakan 10 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia menerima Yifan. Ia sudah lelah menunggu Odult selama hampir 5 tahun, dan Yifanlah yang menemaninya sejak masa ia SMA. Yifan selalu sabar menghibur dan menemani Luhan kapanpun Luhan membutuhkannya. Saat itu Luhan menyerah, ia menerima Yifan dan ia bilang akan melupakan Odult.

Tapi ternyata Luhan tidak menepati janjinya.

"Aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku Yifan" ucap Luhan menyesal.

Mata Yifan membulat, "Lalu aku? Aku? Kau tidak punya perasaan sedikitpun kepadaku? Kau lebih memilih lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" Yifan semakin berapi-api melihat Luhan yang seenaknya sekarang.

Luhan menangis dan menggenggam tangan Yifan, "Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Kau begitu tulus dan aku tidak mau menyakitimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika kau melakukan tindakan yang membuatku marah, maka aku benar-benar tidak mau mengenalmu lagi" Luhan memperingati Yifan yang kini mengantarkannya ke rumah tadi. Yifan mencoba sabar dan berkata ingin menemui Odult itu. Setidaknya biarkan Yifan mendapatkan penjelasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Luhan dulu.

"Dan jika dia bukan lelaki baik-baik, kau harus berhenti mengenalnya" Tukas Yifan dingin.

Setau Luhan, Odultnya sendirian dirumah ini. Tapi baru saja ia masuk kerumah itu, samar-samar didengarnya Odult sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan ada sebuah kalimat Odult yang membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah.

"Ia tadi bertanya apakah aku dan Sehun itu sama. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya, Jongin. Dan yahh aku bilang bahwa kami orang yang berbeda"

Luhan tau betul itu suara Sehun. Dan suara Sehun terdengar seperti orang yang frustasi. Sementara Yifan masih diam disampingnya—ikut mendengarkan.

"Sehun! Arggh, kau ini gila! Ini benar-benar menghancurkan rencana yang kau buat sendiri. Lantas bagaimana kau akan membagi waktumu untuk menjadi Odult dan Sehun, hah? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau dulu mengubah masa lalu Luhan dan membuat ia tergila-gila padamu? Kau fikir ia akan percaya dengan kau bilang bahwa kita mendapatkan mesin waktu dan menceritakan semuanya?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tau ini suara.. _Jongin?! Dan, Masa lalu? Diubah? Apa maksudnya?_

"Aku pusing sekali, Jongin-ah! Dulu aku terlalu senang bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan membuatnya mencintaiku. Aku tidak tau kalau urusannya akan menjadi sulit seperti ini. Dulu aku adalah Odult, orang yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Dan aku bingung harus bagaimana untuk menjelaskan identitasku yang sebenarnya—juga masalah mesin waktu itu. Dia.. dia pasti akan marah jika tau masa lalunya aku ubah dan otomatis itu merubah masa sekarang"

_Jadi.. Sehun dan Odult itu sama? Sehun kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah masa laluku?_

"_Ekhm_. Wah, seru sekali ya mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Luhan tertarik sekali dengan mesin waktu. Iya kan Lu?" Yifan berdehem dan menarik Luhan untuk melangkah bersamanya.

Sehun melemas dan seakan mencair ketika melihat Luhan dan Yifan sudah berada dirumah ini. Ia dapat melihat tatapan Luhan yang berbeda. Ada apa? Jangan bilang jika Luhan—

—Luhan mendengar semuanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ya ampun TTTTTTT aku ga punya waktu buat lanjutin sebenarnya karena laptop aku di pakai sama abang aku mulu selalu nyicilnya tengah malem. Dan ini bener-bener baru selesai Chap 4 nyaa aku ga bisa check ulang apakah banyak Typo atau gimana soalnya bener-bener sibuk. Jadi maafin ya kalau ga puas gitu huhuhu TTTT aku aja sampai bawa laptop padahal lg liburan keluar kota. ah iya, makasih banget ya yang udah review di Chap sebelumnyaaaa. Me love you guys really! Makasih banget kritik dan sarannya ya semua! Pujiannya juga hehehe thx a lots!:)

Bentar bentar, aku mau jelasin tentang Chanyeol dulu. Kenapa Chanyeol menculik Luhan dan ingin nikmatin tubuh Luhan dan ngerekamnya? Itu karena dia dendam dengan Yifan. Luhan ini kan banyak yang suka, jadi hanya karena Chanyeol godain Luhan, Yifan mukulin Chanyeol sampai babak belur beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu bikin Chanyeol gak suka dan mau bikin perhitungan lewat Luhan. Aku ga jelasin di ceritanya karena udah panjang bangeeettt. Jadi yang bingung di Chap ini sabar dulu ya karena semua bakalan Jelas di Chap berikutnya.

Dan juga, masalah Sehun kembali ke masa lalu akan dijelasin ke Luhan di Chap depan. Dari apa yang Luhan dan Yifan denger tadi, mereka bisa menebak sedikit apa yang terjadi. Ya intinya Luhan tau bahwa Odult itu mengubah masa lalunya dengan gunain mesin waktu. Dan nanti Luhan baru sadar sama keanehan yang terjadi pas di masa lalu. Dari mulai Sehun dateng, sampai Sehun pergi.

Coba deh kalian banyangin jadi Sehun, udah semangat banget kembali ke masa lalu trus ngerubah perasaan orang seenak jidatnya. Pas balik-balik ke masa sekarang taunya rencana yang udah kalian susun hancur total. Nahhh makanya Sehun pusing banget harus ngapain, eh akhirnya malah ketahuan. Si Jongin perannya di Chap depan lumayan banyak kok hwhwhw

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya, jangan bosen-bosen review. Jujur aja yang review panjang-panjang (ngomel, muji, teriak-teriak dll) bikin aku seneng bangetttt /Hugs


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Time Machine

**.**

**.**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_should i… let you go?"_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

"Lu—"

"Odult ataupun Oh Sehun, kau ini punya kekuatan? Atau mendapatkan mesin waktu berhadiah?" Yifan bertanya dengan santai dan tersenyum. Ia merangkul pundah Luhan yang masih memaku disebelahnya.

Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan, tapi dengan cepat Luhan menghempaskan tangannya.

Luhan menangis dan air matanya jatuh terus menerus, "K-Kau mempermainkan aku? Dengan segala kemampuan a-anehmu itu, hah?!" Luhan berteriak marah. Ia menunduk dan memilih untuk tidak memandang wajah Sehun.

Ia merasa seperti di permainkan. Memangnya ia sebuah mainan?

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. A-Aku bisa—"

_PLAKK_

"Kau merusak masa kecilku, kau membuat aku seperti orang bodoh, dan kau membuat semuanya berubah. Bajingan kau, Oh Sehun." Luhan bergumam dengan menekan setiap kata-katanya. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika tau bahwa kita sudah di bohongi. Bodoh. Dasar Xi Luhan Bodoh.

Setelahnya, Sehun mematung bersamaan dengan kepergian Luhan dan Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terus-terusan menangis dipelukan Yifan. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasa bahwa ia harus kembali kepada Odult—Sehun. Perasaan ini benar-benar nyata dan… sungguh, ini nyata sekali.

Luhan terpancing emosinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sejak awal perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya, tanpa paksaan Sehun. Oh baiklah, Sehun hanya memaksanya untuk melakukan seks. Dan kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa bulan itu membuat Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Dengan tulus.

Hingga keesokan harinya mereka kembali ke kampus seperti biasa. Sekitar jam 9, saat Sehun dan Jongin ingin kekantin ia berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Yifan. Luhan mengeratkan tautan jari-jarinya pada telapak tangan Yifan dan mendekatkan badannya ke lengan tegas Yifan.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berdoa dalam hati agar ia diberi kekuatan untuk melihat ini semua. Mungkin cintanya pada Luhan sudah terlampau besar.

"Pasti ada jalan keluarnya, Hun." Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dan mengajak lelaki itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat prihatin melihat Sehun yang tampak kacau sejak kemarin. Ia hanya mengubah perasaan Luhan, ingat?

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan ia terkejut bukan main saat bertemu dengan kakek tua itu lagi. Kakek itu yang memberikannya mesin waktu dan kakek ini pasti tau bagaimana cara memecahkan masalahnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun dan Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri kakek yang duduk dibangku panjang disudut kampus.

"Aku yakin kakek tau tentang masalahku dan Luhan. Kakek, tolong bantu selesaikan masalah ini. Ku mohon."

Sehun langsung berlutut dirumput dan menunduk dalam. Bahkan kakek itu belum sempat berkata apapun. Sementara Jongin, ia hanya berdiri dan mengamati kedua orang ini.

Kakek itu tertawa lepas.

"Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, Sehun. Masalahmu dan anak itu… bahkan kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kau hanya perlu berfikir." Kakek itu menjawab dengan sangat tenang. Seolah ia tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"A-Apa? Kakek! Kau yang memberikanku benda itu, kau pasti tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Sehun menjadi emosi dan berdiri didepan kakek tua itu dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Sang kakek hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau bahkan terlalu takut kehilangannya, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berfikir jernih."

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bertele-tele!" Dan lihatlah, Sehun lebih emosi daripada yang tadi.

"Hm hm hm.. Kau hanya mengubah perasaannya, kan?" Tanya kakek itu dengan tenang

"Iya! Lalu apa?!"

Si kakek tadi menaikkan kedua alis matanya, "Jadi, kau hanya mengubah perasaannya? Hanya perasaannya, kan?"

Sehun semakin murka. Ia tidak mungkin memukuli orang tua. Ia cukup tau diri.

"DARITADI KAU HANYA MENGATAKAN ITU-ITU SAJA. TOLONGLAH BERIKAN AKU JALAN KELUARNYA!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. Ayo kita tarik kembali pernyataan bahwa Sehun itu cukup tau diri. Bagaimana tidak, harusnya ia berterimakasih dengan kakek ini karena sudah membantunya meluluhkan hati Luhan saat dimasa lalu. Setidaknya, yahh dia bisa menikmati tubuh Luhan, kan?

Dan anehnya, Jongin tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakek ini. Apa dia sedang berfikir? Oh ayolah, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau bahkan terlalu emosi. Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik." Lagi-lagi kakek itu menjawab dengan enteng dan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Baik. Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, tidak apa-apa." Desis Sehun lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kakek itu dan Jongin yang masih berdiri disana.

Jongin mendekat dan ia tersenyum. Langkahnya berhenti, lalu ia duduk disamping kakek tua itu.

"Sepertinya kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil, "Entahlah, aku tidak bagus dalam menerka." Jongin menarik napasnya pelan dan memandang kakek itu takut-takut, "Sehun hanya mengubah perasaan Luhan, kan? Itu berarti… Sehun hanya mengubah perasaan Luhan?"

Kakek itu mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Sejak awal, Kakek bilang bahwa mesin waktu itu digunakan hanya untuk membantu Sehun kembali ke masa lalu. Sejak awal, Kakek mengatakan bahwa perasaan itu tidak bisa di ubah begitu saja. Karena perasaan tumbuh dari hati, dan itu bukan sebuah paksaan. Dan juga, sejak tadi kakek selalu mengatakan bahwa Sehun hanya mengubah perasaan Luhan. Itu berarti.. Sehun tidak mengubah masa lalu maupun masa sekarang Luhan? Ia hanya mengambil peran di masa lalu Luhan. Dengan kata lain, sejak Sehun belum datang-pun ke masa lalu Luhan, hubungan Luhan dan Yifan memang sudah begini. Maksudku, Luhan tidak benar-benar mencintai Yifan. Benar begitu?"

Kakek itu tersenyum puas dan ia mengangguk. "Kau ternyata cekatan, Kim Jongin." Kakek itu terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kau terlalu berbelit-belit. Begini, biar ku jelaskan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bajingan! Bajingan!" Sehun berjalan dengan cepat dan hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Kepalanya terasa panas dan hatinya benar-benar penuh dengan kemarahan saat ini.

"Kakek sialan!" Makinya lagi.

Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Luhan dan mendapatkan lelaki itu kembali. Mengapa susah sekali? Padahal Kakek itu hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang harus ia katakana kepada Luhan. Tapi apa? Yang ada malah Kakek it mempersulit semuanya.

Sehun takut, sungguh. Ia sangat takut jika Luhan kembali pada Yifan dan tidak memilihnya. Sehun paling marah dan benci jika Luhan bermesraan dengan Yifan. Apalagi jika mereka sampai melakukan seks. Sehun tau sekali bagaimana otak Yifan!

Lelaki itu sangat mesum dan bernapsu tinggi.

Saat Yifan mencium Luhan saja, Sehun sampai begitu murka dan menghajar Luhan di Apartmentnya. Wajar memang, karena pada saat itu Luhan _masih_ miliknya. Sedangkan saat ini, kebalikannya. Luhan bahkan tidak ingin mengenal Sehun—ataupun Odult.

Sehun masih melangkah cepat dengan ekspresi marahnya yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Sedetik kemudian ia berhenti ketika menyadari beberapa meter didepannya kini Luhan sedang berdiri sendirian. Bisa ditebak, ia sedang menunggu Yifan.

Dengan nekat, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Sehun telah berdiri didepannya. Kemudian ia teringat tentang Sehun yang membohonginya, hatinya mendadak sakit.

Luhan mengambil langkah cepat dan meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dan menarik tangan Luhan dengan erat. Di detik berikutnya, Luhan sudah terperangkap dipelukan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Lu."

Hati Luhan terasa berdesir ketika mendengar ucapan lirih Sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membalas pelukan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tak selemah itu. Ia benci dengan semua kenyataan yang ada. Sehun itu pembual dan ia penipu ulung!

"Lepaskan." Titah Luhan dengan dingin

Sehun semakin mendekap Luhan dengan erat dan menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan melalui ceruk leher lelaki itu. Ia ingin memiliki Luhan lagi; seutuhnya seperti _dulu._

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan kasar lalu mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga. "Jauhi aku, Brengsek!"

Hati Sehun mencelos begitu saja saat Luhan mengatainya brengsek. Luhan tidak sekasar itu, kau tau?

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Lu, percayalah padaku." Sehun mendekati Luhan lagi dan memohon agar lelaki imut itu luluh sedikit saja. Tapi nyatanya, Luhan tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulut Sehun. Ia berjalan mundur dan terus berkata di dalam hati bahwa Sehun jahat dan tega.

"Kau tidak mencintai Yifan, Aku tau!" Sehun berkata dengan tegas

Luhan sempat bergetar dengan ucapan Sehun barusan, tetapi ia kembali menguatkan dirinya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Kami bercinta setiap hari, Sehun. Kau tau itu." Jawab Luhan dengan tenang. Ia memandang mata kecil Sehun dengan tatapan menantang.

"A-Apa? Lu, tolong.. berhenti melakukan itu dengannya. Kau mencintaiku, dan kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu." Sehun berkata dengan gusar. Apakah Luhan memang benar-benar mencintainya? Atau hanya ia yang terlalu yakin?

"Ku fikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata salah, Sehun. Aku menyukaimu hanya karena kau menjejeli seks kepadaku setiap saat. Hingga akhirnya aku kecanduan sentuhanmu, bukan cintamu. Dan sekarang aku bisa mendapatkannya dari Yifan." Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Luhan menjawab sedemikian rupa. Ia bisa tanpa Sehun. Dan Sehun itu bukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Kau bohong." Desis Sehun. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan sangat lirih.

Sejak Odult kembali, Luhan tau bahwa lelaki itu sangat marah jika Luhan memiliki kekasih. Ia bahkan langsung menghajar Luhan saat tau Yifan memeluk dan menciumnya. Saat dimana Odult kembali, lelaki itu berkata dan memohon dengan Luhan agar ia menolak jika Yifan memintanya untuk melakukan seks. Sehun sangat tidak suka tubuh Luhan di sentuh orang lain, ia langsung murka. Bahkan ia bisa lepas kendali.

"Bahkan Yifan bisa memberikanku lebih. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh tidak membutuhkanmu."

Sehun tersenyum getir lalu menggeleng, "Kau bohong.."

Ia ragu. Ia ragu mengatakan Luhan sedang berbohong.

"Sayang, kenapa dia ada disini?"

Mata Sehun menangkap tangan Yifan yang melingkar dipinggang Luhan dengan protektif. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Sehun terasa sangat lemas dan lututnya seakan mencair. Hatinya panas dan sakit.

Luhannya disentuh oleh lelaki lain tepat didepan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yifan." Luhan mengelus pipi kanan Yifan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir lelaki jangkung itu.

Yifan terkekeh, "Jangan memancingku." Yifan berkata dengan senyuman nakalnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus pinggang Luhan dan semakin mendempetkan tubuh mereka.

Mereka bahkan bermesraan didepan umum. Dan parahnya lagi, didepan mereka kini sedang ada Sehun yang berdiri dengan tatapan hancur.

_Kau boleh memakiku sepuasmu. Tapi aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu dinikmati lelaki lain, Lu._

**.**

**.**

Jongin mengerti dan sudah mendapatkan semua penjelasannya. Ia juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Taukah bagaimana reaksi dan respon Sehun? Ia menarik kerah baju Jongin dan berteriak agar berhenti menyebut nama Luhan dan kekasihnya.

Sehun berkata ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Luhan dan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki berwajah imut itu. Yang Sehun tau, Luhan adalah lelaki polos yang haus akan seks. Luhan bahkan sudah mengiyakan bahwa ia akan menolak Yifan bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tau Sehun pasti akan marah besar jika Yifan mencumbunya lagi.

Tapi apa? Bahkan Luhan yang memulai duluan tadi.

"Kau mencintainya, Sehun! Kau tidak salah dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!" Jongin tak mau kalah. Ia tau benar bagaimana Sehun menginginkan Luhan selama ini. Ia tau Sehun sangat terpuruk dan remuk.

"DIA TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA DAN BERHENTILAH MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENJELASKAN SEMUA PADANYA KARENA AKU— aku melepaskannya mulai detik ini juga.." Nada bicara Sehun melemah. Ia menangis saat mengingat senyuman manis Luhan. Ntahlah, ia juga tidak tau mengapa bayangan itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya saat ia sedang emosi seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?! Dengan segala usahamu, kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Sehun, kau tidak salah! Luhan harus tau bahwa sebenarnya—"

"Aku salah karena menggunakan cara ini, Sehun. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi jika Luhan saja seperti ini padaku. Ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dengan gampangnya. Kau— kau sangat tau bagaimana perasaanku saat tau Luhan disentuh oleh orang lain, direngkuh oleh lelaki lain, mendapatkan ciuman dari orang lain, dimasuki oleh orang lain, dan parahnya… ia menikmati itu semua. Aku takut akan membencinya jika selalu mengingat bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Aku takut membencinya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Sudah 2 hari ini Sehun tidak masuk kuliah dan kerjanya hanya pergi ke _Club_ setiap malam. Hingga Jongin jugalah yang harus menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan dihari ke-tiga ini, Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia harus menemukan Luhan.

Dan ah! Mengenai Luhan, lelaki itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak suka dengan sentuhan Yifan; Benar-benar tidak menikmatinya! Sepulangnya dari kampus beberapa hari lalu, Yifan langsung menyentuhnya di apartment dan dan mencumbunya dengan liar.

Luhan mencoba tidak menolak, tapi ia tidak bisa bohong. Ia menangis saat Yifan masih saja menguasainya. Ia bahkan menahan desahannya saat Yifan menghujam lubangnya dan menyalurkan hasratnya dengan sangat bernapsu.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Yifan tau bahwa Luhan memang tidak mencintainya, tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencoba membuat Luhan mencintainya?

Yifan selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan agar lelaki itu berhenti menangis. Yifan benci saat Luhan menangis ketika ia sentuh. Bahkan ketika Yifan menyatukan tubuh mereka, yang Luhan ingat hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Dan seperti saat ini, Luhan selalu bersikap seolah ia menikmati dan senang akan hubungannya dengan Yifan. Padahal, tidak sama sekali! Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Luhan merasa perasaannya kepada Sehun adalah nyata dan bukan rekayasa ataupun dibuat-buat. Tapi ia kembali berfikir, Sehun itu tidak baik. Dan ia terus mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun; walaupun hanya sedetik.

Yifan sebenarnya tidak sejahat itu. Ia ingin Luhan bahagia, dan ia tidak mau egois. Tapi setelah tau apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan, Yifan menjadi marah dan membenci Sehun karena ia menyakiti Luhan. Jika untuk mengikhlaskan Luhan, Yifan mau-mau saja. Tapi ia tidak ingin Luhan jatuh ditangan yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh dan sedetik kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun ataupun temannya itu. Sama-sama membuat hatinya sakit.

Jongin menjadi sangat emosi sekarang. Ia mengejar Luhan dan menarik tangannya ketika sudah berhasil mendapatkan lelaki kurus itu.

"Aku memanggilmu. Kau tidak dengar?!" Tanya Jongin dengan kasar. Ia mendorong Luhan ke dinding dan mengunci lelaki itu agar tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Ternyata Luhan tak segan-segan untuk memaki Jongin. Oh ya, Luhan lebih tua dua tahun daripada Jongin.

Jongin tidak peduli dan mencengkram bahu Luhan dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga Luhan merasa kesakitan karena Jongin sangat kasar. Ia terus meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Jongin tidak bergeming sampai Luhan diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Luhan berteriak dengan kesal, kemudian ia menangis. Ia lelah sekali merasa dipermainkan seperti ini. Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan?

Jongin menarik napasnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sehun menyukaimu sejak dia masih SMP. Pada saat itu kau menyelamatkannya dan ia menganggapmu sebagai malaikat penolongnya.." Jongin menghela napasnya lagi. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tapi kemudian kau menghilang begitu saja. Dan saat ia menemukanmu, ia selalu mengikutimu bahkan sampai kau kuliah disini. Saat kami masih SMA, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Yifan. Ia selalu duduk di ujung koridor atau dimanapun asalkan itu memungkinkan ia melihatmu tanpa ketahuan. Tunggu dulu, seingatmu, apa yang terjadi saat Odult meninggalkanmu?" Jongin bertanya dengan pelan dan mencoba meluluhkan hati Luhan.

Luhan diam lalu menatap Jongin perlahan, "Aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku ke kampus ini dan mencari nama Odult, tapi tidak ada. Kemudian… aku tetap melanjutkan sekolah dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Memang, saat aku SMA, aku menolong seseorang… kemudian aku pergi karena urusan mendadak. Tapi, aku menolong seorang anak yang lebih muda dariku. Bukan Odult.."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau tau, itulah pointnya. Odult hanya kembali kemasa lalu untuk membuatmu mencintainya. Masa lalu-mu bahkan tidak berubah setelah Odult datang. Bedanya, Odult telah menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu. Saat Odult kecelakaan, kau tidak mengenali wajahnya. Kejadian ini sama, saat Odult belum mendapatkan mesin waktu itu, kejadian ini memang terjadi. Bahkan ketika ia kembali ke masa lalu, ini tetap terjadi."

Luhan masih diam dan mencoba mencerna penjelasan Jongin. "Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Luhan jujur.

Jongin menarik napasnya dan ia frustasi; jujur saja. Ini memang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Dan jika ditanya mengapa ia –dan Sehun– mengerti tentang masalah ini, ya tentu saja jawabannya karena mereka yang mendapatkan mesin waktu itu. Mereka tau semua yang terjadi.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Tanya Jongin.

Luhan perlahan mengangguk. Walaupun ia bersama dengan Jongin hanya beberapa bulan, tapi ia tau bahwa Jongin bukan tipe orang yang pembohong.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu. Begini, kami mendapatkan mesin waktu dari seorang kakek. Ia sakti atau apapun itu kami juga tidak tau. Intinya kami hanya membantunya, kemudian kakek itu memberikan kami Mesin waktu sebagai hadiah. Kemudian, kau mengira Sehun mengubah masa lalumu, benar begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Dan Jongin kembali melanjutkan, "Aku akan menyebutkan beberapa hal saja. Contohnya, yang pertama, sebelum kami mendapatkan mesin waktu itu, Sehun ditolong olehmu saat ia masih SMP. Dan saat kami sudah mendapatkan mesin waktu itu, kau tetap menolong Sehun disebuah kecelakaan. Kau tau? Kami bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk kami sendiri saat masih kecil. Tapi bukan itu tujuan kami, Luhan. Sehun ingin membuatmu mengenalnya, menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Dan yang kedua, sebelum kami mendapatkan mesin waktu itu, kau menjadi kekasih Yifan. Itu bermula saat kau masuk SMA, dan Yifan adalah orang yang selalu ada untukmu. Sampai suatu hari, kau begitu terpuruk karena Minseok atau siapalah itu menjauhimu. Kau terbawa suasana— dan.. kalian melakukan seks. Mulai saat itu kau mencoba membuka hatimu untuk Yifan." Jongin mengambil napas lagi setelah menjelaskan hal-hal rumit seperti itu kepada Luhan.

Sementara Luhan, ia hanya diam dan mencoba mencerna. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti.

"Dan ketika kami sudah mendapatkan mesin waktu, takdirmu sedikit berubah. Kau terpuruk karena Minseok meninggalkanmu, tapi kau tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena fikiranmu selalu terfokus untuk Odult. Hingga Yifan jugalah yang selalu menemanimu dan selalu ada untukmu. Kau merasa lelah menunggu Odult selama 5 tahun, kemudian kau menangis dipelukan Yifan malam itu. Tepatnya di kamar Apartemen mu, Yifan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan ia memintamu agar mencoba untuk menerimanya." Jongin memejamkan matanya lama sekali. Tangannya masih di bahu Luhan, dan ia tampak sedih.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Luhan bergetar. Kemudian ia menangis dan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, Lu? Sehun kembali ke masa lalu hanya untuk membuat kau mengenalnya. Selebihnya, ia tidak mengubah apapun. Kau memang tidak pernah mencintai Yifan. Kau menerimanya karena ia lelaki baik yang menghiburmu saat ditinggalkan oleh sahabatmu, Minseok. Atau, kau menerimanya karena ia lelaki baik yang selalu ada untukmu saat kau menunggu Odult."

Luhan semakin terisak. Ia salah, ia sudah salah menilai Sehun. Sehun lelaki baik yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Sehun hanya terlalu bersemangat dalam menunjukkan usahanya. Sehun… hanya berusaha.

"D-dimana Odult?" Tanya Luhan sesenggukan.

Jongin menghapus air mata Luhan dengan perlahan, "Kau memang manis. Pantas saja Sehun sangat tergila-gila padamu. Hm, Sehun tidak Apartemen sekarang. Aku pun tak tau ia ada dimana; tapi yang pasti, nanti malam ia pasti akan ke club seperti beberapa hari belakangan."

"C-club?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah berada di Apartemen Sehun selama 6 jam, dan Sehun belum pulang juga. Ini bahkan sudah jam 1 malam. Omong-omong masalah Yifan, ia sudah tau semuanya. Luhan sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan Yifan mengerti. Mudah bagi Yifan untuk sekedar mengerti dan mengiyakan apa yang Luhan inginkan. Semua karena ia mencintai Luhan.

Hati Luhan terenyuh saat tau password Apartemen Sehun adalah tanggal lahirnya. Ia senang dan tersenyum setiap mengingat itu.

_Cklek~_

_Brukk_

_Brukk_

Itu pasti Sehun!

Luhan berlari untuk menghampiri Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti saat melihat keadaan Sehun yang tengah mabuk dan menabrak seisi Apartemennya. Luhan kembali bergetar dan mendekat kearah Sehun yang sudah terduduk—tapi tetap mencoba berdiri.

"Mari ku bantu, Sehun."

Wajah Sehun yang merah dan bau alcohol yang kuat menyeruak masuk ke hidung Luhan. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperhatikan orang didepannya.

"Ha-ha…ha..ha-ha _hm_… Luhan? Luhan, ya?" Sehun tertawa sambil mabuk lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Jika kau bukan Luhan _errrrr_ maaf. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar seperti ini he..he... Besok… aku akan menunjukkan kepada Luhan itu bahwa aku menemukan _hmm_ orang yang mirip dengannya. Namaku Oh Sehun… oke? Sehun, bukan Odult.." Pelukan Sehun erat sekali. Sampai Luhan susah bernapas dan isakannya semakin besar.

"Luhan mencintaimu, Sehun." Luhan merasa bersalah melihat Sehun-nya hancur seperti ini. Sehun rapuh karenanya juga.

Sehun langsung menjauhkan badannya dari Luhan dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan. "Jangan _huftt_… jangan membelanya. Ia bahkan bercumbu didepanku. _Nyahhh _kau bisa bayangkan _nhh_ apa yang dilakukannya dibelakangku?"

"Aku Luhan, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya menyukai sentuhanmu.."

Sehun tertawa dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Eyy kau berbohong.. Luhan tidak mungkin disini. Ahaha aku tidak akan tertipu _huftt huftt_.."

Air mata Luhan menetes semakin banyak. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa dan bau alcohol dari bibir Sehun. Baginya sama saja.

"Kau ingat bibir ini?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun terdiam dan berfikir, "_Hmm_.. Aku merasakan bibir Luhan. Aku ingat rasanya.. seperti tadi"

Setelahnya, Sehun menarik Luhan dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Mungkin karena efek Sehun yang mabuk dan ia merindukan Luhan. Ntahlah. Sehun bahkan mulai menjamah leher dan tengkuk Luhan. Mencecap tubuh Luhan yang bisa dijangkau oleh bibirnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa waktu, Sehun tertidur. Ia tertidur sangat pulas di pundak Luhan.

Sehun dibantu oleh Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan membersihkan badan Sehun dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Ia berbaring disebelah Sehun dan menangis disebelah lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyusul Sehun kealam bawah sadarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Padahal sudah 3 hari ia seperti ini, tetapi kenapa ia belum terbiasa dengan efek alcohol?

Ia melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan, tidak ada bau alcohol.

_Berani sekali Jongin mengganti bajuku._

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari arah dapur. Apakah Jongin disini?

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Hari ini bahkan ia lebih malas ke kampus. Bisa-bisa ia melihat Luhan dan kekasihnya bermesraan lagi di kampus.

Setelahnya, ia berjalan ke dapur dan berhenti dengan jantung yang terasa seperti dihantam.

"Pagi, Sehun. Ayo sarapan." Luhan tersenyum dengan manis setelah meletakkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan mereka diatas meja.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini adalah khayalan atau imajinasi nya saja. Tapi apa? Saat Sehun membuka matanya, Luhan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menunggu. "Ayo makan"

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Tatapan matanya langsung menuju leher Luhan yang penuh dengan bercak merah; Sehun kembali emosi.

"Keluar dari sini. Sekarang."

Luhan menegang dan mencoba tetap tersenyum, "Kau sudah baikan? Masih pusing?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan sedikit takut-takut. Kakinya sebenarnya bergetar hebat.

BRAKK

"Keluar dari sini, kubilang!" Sehun berteriak setelah memukul meja makan disebelah ia berdiri. Oh ayolah, Sehun bukan membenci Luhan. Ia hanya ingin benar-benar melupakan Luhan.

Luhan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan perlahan, "Kau juga membentakku seperti ini dulu. Bedanya saat ini aku tidak lari kekamarmu."

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi seperti dulu. Kau itu seperti.." Sehun menarik napasnya kasar. Kalimat dingin-nya masih gantung. Ia menyiapkan mental untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…Murahan"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Kau masih berani datang kemari dengan bercak merah ditubuhmu. Kau bahkan paling tau apa yang ku benci, Xi Luhan."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang mata Sehun yang mengintimidasinya. Air matanya jatuh dengan deras dan ia masih menunggu apa lagi yang akan Sehun katakan padanya.

"Aku benci saat tau tubuhmu disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku ingin membencimu juga." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Tadi malam kau mabuk, Sehun. Kau bergumam tidak jelas, kau tertawa tidak jelas, dan ketika aku menciummu, kau menarikku agar aku kembali pada dekapanmu. Kau menciumku seperti 5 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat pertama kali kau membawaku ke apartemenmu. Kau hampir melakukannya denganku jika saja kau tidak tertidur." Luhan menarik baju kaosnya agar menutupi Lehernya yang terlihat kemerahan. Ia tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, air matanya jatuh didepan Sehun bersamaan dengan ia membalikkan badan untuk pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu. "M-makanlah na- _hiks_.. Na-nasi goreng kesukaan— _hiks_.. kesukaanmu."

Sehun seperti mengingat sesuatu tentang tadi malam. Ia mengingat.. saat ia mencium Luhan yang menangis tadi malam, dan ia ingat bagaimana cara ia menggoda Luhan dengan merasakan kulit leher Luhan lagi.

_Astaga Sehun! Apa yang sudah kau katakan tadi?!_

Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ia mengatakan jangan pergi berulang-ulang. Hati Sehun semakin pilu saat merasakan bagaimana bergetarnya Luhan saat ini. Pasti hatinya sakit sekali. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh se-emosi ini.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menangis sambil memukul dada Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau meninggalkanku! Kau membohongiku! Kau yang menggodaku! Oh Sehun _hiks_.. Sungguh Sehun.. perasaaan ini nyata sekali.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Baru sadar kalo chapter ini gak ada NC-nya hehehe. Tbh aku nyari-nyari celah buat bikin BDSM tapi gak ada T_T. yasudah di Chapter depan bakalan masih ada Kaisoo dan Yifan lagi kok. Dan kasian bgt ya kalo Yifan gak ada pasangan gitu muehehehe.

Oh iya, disitu udah dijelasin yah sebenarnya gimana Sehun itu kembali ke masa lalu. Intinya, gak ada yang berubah. Sehun Cuma dateng aja kok ke masa lalu dan ketemu Luhan. Jadi masa lalu ataupun masa sekarang sama aja, yang berbeda hanya perasaan Luhan.

Luhan itu juga pengen jauhin Sehun antara niat gak niat. Dia udah cinta banget sama Sehun, jadi dia mikirnya walaupun Sehun pakai mesin waktu ga ada masalah untuk dia. Yagitudeh kalo udah cinta. Kayak pepatah **"Jika cinta sudah melekat, tai gigi rasa coklat"** :")

Buat yang udah review makasih banyak yaaa sumpah Jane sayang banget sama kalian! Jangan bosen-bosen review yaaa. Kalau udah gak sibuk, ntar aku balesin review nya satu-satu kayak kemarin deh. Hehehe buat yang nyepam review kemarin malam, ini udah dilanjut wkwk jangan baper liat selca Jongin ya!

See you next time!^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

**Time Machine**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_You Should Be Here."_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

Happy Reading~

_Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ia mengatakan jangan pergi berulang-ulang. Hati Sehun semakin pilu saat merasakan bagaimana bergetarnya Luhan saat ini. Pasti hatinya sakit sekali. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh se-emosi ini._

_Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menangis sambil memukul dada Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau meninggalkanku! Kau membohongiku! Kau yang menggodaku! Oh Sehun hiks.. Sungguh Sehun.. perasaaan ini nyata sekali.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, Hun." Luhan merasa risih saat Sehun terus-terusan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan merasa sedikit canggung sejak ia berhenti menangis tadi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali menangis jika bersama Sehun.

"Bibirmu bengkak," Kata Sehun dengan senyumannya yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Wajah Luhan langsung merona dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kepada Sehun. Wajar saja bibirnya bengkak, setelah berbaikan tadi mereka melakukan beberapa lumatan-lumatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan rindu. Dan sialnya, mereka sama-sama susah berhenti.

Tapi _yahh_ tetap saja rasanya aneh. Setelah semuanya terungkap dan terselesaikan, mereka melewati jam sarapan pagi dengan diam dan enggang menatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif meletakkan piring mereka berdua ditempatnya. Baru saja ia menghidupkan keran, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlonjak saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Kau semakin tinggi. Ini lebih nyaman untuk ku peluk,"

Luhan kembali merona, tapi ia tidak menjawab; melainkan tersenyum dengan memunggungi Sehun.

"Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang ku sembunyikan. Terlalu sakit jika kau tidak disisiku." Ucap Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan perlahan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menaikkan kedua alisnya; bertanya kenapa Sehun memandangnya seperti saat ini. Sangat dalam dan teduh.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan menautkan bibir mereka seusai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Terdengar sedikit lirih, tapi kalimat itu tetap terdengar tegas jika keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan memegang kedua lengan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Jika bibir mereka sudah bertemu, dunia runtuh-pun tidak akan membuat mereka takut; rasanya tenang sekali.

Tangan Sehun menjelajahi punggung Luhan dan tangannya masuk kedalam kaos yang Luhan pakai. Sementara ciuman mereka semakin panas dan liar. Sehun terlalu bersemangat dan hampir tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

Luhan tersengal dan memandang Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia memandang bibir merah Sehun yang terbuka, lalu mengelap saliva yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat dan tubuh mereka berdempet seperti _hotdog_. Bahkan daerah bawah mereka bergesekan dan membuat mereka tegang sempurna.

Sehun mencium dan mulai menyecapi leher putih Luhan. Menikmati setiap inci leher jenjang itu dengan tak sabaran.

_Drrtt drrtt_

Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun agar ia berhenti kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ada sebuah panggilan dari Yifan.

Sementara Sehun, ia kembali menciumi bagian tubuh Luhan yang bisa digapai bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit risih karena ia sedang menerima telfon.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"_Kau dimana? Pulanglah sekarang! Ada yang datang ke Apartemenmu dan—_"

"A-Ah! Sehun, berhenti!" Luhan sedikit berteriak saat Sehun mencubit _nipple_-nya dengan kuat. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"_Astaga Luhan, bisakah kalian menunda sebentar? Tao, namanya Tao. Dia mencarimu,_" Bisa ditebak, Yifan sedikit kesal karena ia menelfon Luhan juga karena hal ini cukup mendesak.

"I-Iya— aku akan kesana sebentar—aw! Ishhh sebentar lagi!" Luhan menjawab dengan susah payah karena si Sehun sialan ini tidak mau berhenti menjahilinya. Setelahnya Luhan memutuskan telfonnya dan menjambak rambut Sehun agar lelaki itu berhenti.

"Sakit, Lu!" protes Sehun

"Aku harus pulang. Sepupuku datang dari China, dan yang ada di Apartemenku hanya Yifan." Setelah melihat Sehun berhenti dan membiarkannya berbicara, Luhan meminta izin untuk pulang sebentar.

Sehun langsung menatap Luhan datar dan terkesan dingin. "Tidak boleh."

"Ya! Sehun, mengertilah aku harus menemui—"

Sehun menarik Luhan dengan buru-buru sampai didepan pintu utama dan melepaskan tangan lelaki itu kemudian. "Pergilah. Pulang sana," Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya tanda ia mengusir Luhan.

"H-Hey.."

"Pergi saja sana. Tapi jangan marah jika nanti malam aku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk—atau parahnya bersama lelaki cantik lain." Sehun memutar bola matanya dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah dengan datar. Itu sebenarnya ancaman dan bentuk bahwa Sehun sedang merajuk.

Luhan geli sendiri, rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun saat ini juga. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa; Sehun lucu juga.

Luhan duduk disofa yang sama dengan Sehun dan secara perlahan mendekat kearah lelaki itu. Ia memandang Sehun dengan wajah memelas miliknya. Berharap Sehun tidak akan merajuk lagi.

Sehun tidak juga mau memandang Luhan dan terus mengacuhkan lelaki imut itu. Tapi, bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak punya ide lain. Ia langsung duduk dipaha Sehun—tepatnya diatas penis Sehun. Dan ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Sehun terkesan tidak suka.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya dan cemberut. Ia merengek lalu menggerakkan pantatnya hingga yang dibawah sana bergesekan dengan sangat pas. "Sehuunnn.."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan hasratnya. Ia harus berakting marah dahulu.

"Sehuuunnn!" Kali ini Luhan tidak hanya menggerakkan pantatnya perlahan. Tapi ia melonjak-lonjak diatas Sehun dengan keras.

"YA!" Sehun berjengit dan mendorong Luhan hingga ia berpindah duduk disofa. "Tunggu disini." Perintah Sehun datar.

Luhan bersiul-siul sambil menunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar. Ia yakin, Sehun pasti mengganti baju dan berinisiatif pergi ke Apartemennya bersama. Sehun tidak mungkin tega dengannya. Tidak mungkin.

"Luhan."

"Iya Sehun," Jawab Luhan dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Tapi.. ia sadar, Sehun tidak mengganti bajunya.

"Buka bajumu." Sehun berdiri didepan Luhan dan dengan tiba-tiba meminta Luhan untuk membuka bajunya. Apa yang difikirkan lelaki gila ini?

"A-Apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Satu ronde saja, sayang. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Sehun dengan mencoba melembut. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia tau sekali Sehun ini punya akal yang gila dan Sehun ini memiliki otak yang sedang _on the way_ menjadi stress.

"Tapi Yifan—"

"Yifan lagi." Sehun menghela napasnya pelan dan menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka bajumu, Luhanku sayang." Setelahnya, Sehun menekan penis Luhan dari luar. Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat Luhan terlonjak dan melemas ditempat.

Luhan menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Bukan maksudnya membicarakan Yifan, hanya saja ia ingin menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa sepupunya sedang menunggunya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka baju kaosnya dan memegang baju itu sambil menunduk malu.

Sehun menarik baju yang Luhan pegang dan melempar baju itu ke lantai. "Celanamu." Lanjut Sehun datar.

Luhan bergetar. Ia malu sekali. Rasanya sangat malu jika Sehun memintanya telanjang dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi ia harus segera pulang, lagi pula hanya satu ronde kan?

Luhan membuka celananya dan menanggalkannya dengan malu-malu. Sekarang ia hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna putih dan jujur saja, ia sangat gelisah karena Sehun memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Semuanya." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk celana dalam Luhan.

Hingga saat ini Luhan sudah telanjang bulat didepannya. Pipi Luhan merah merona dan ia bergerak gelisah karena Sehun dan dirinya hanya berdiri dengan berpandangan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sehun menarik tangan kanan Luhan dan memegang pinggang kiri Luhan.

Mereka mulai berciuman lagi. Awalnya memang perlahan dan lumat-lumatan kecil. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun sudah mengambil alih semuanya dan peraduan bibir itu menjadi sangat gila. Sehun menindih Luhan dilantai dan ia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"_Mmhh_ Sehun.."

Sehun mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya, kemudian membawa kedua tangan Luhan kebelakang badan Luhan. Sehun melakukannya secara perlahan untuk membuat Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Dan ia berhasil mengikat tangan Luhan dengan dasi miliknya.

"S-Sehun, apa yang ka—"

"Ssstt.. menurut saja, Lu." Ucapnya kemudian mencium Luhan lagi. Paha Luhan sudah dibuka lebar-lebar dan tangan Sehun mengelus pantat Luhan dengan seduktif.

Luhan mendesah hebat karena sentuhan Sehun memang benar-benar memabukkan. Ia bahkan seperti melayang dan Sehun benar-benar tau bagaimana cara menyentuhnya.

Tapi, Sehun tidak selembut itu—untuk saat ini.

Ia mengelus lubang milik Luhan hingga membuat Luhan terpejam dan menikmatinya. Sehun tersenyum dengan licik kemudian—

"AHH SEHUN!"

Ternyata sebuah vibrator. Dan ingat, ini tanpa pemanasan.

"Ya, sayang?" tanya Sehun dengan lembut

Luhan menggeleng dan mencoba merapatkan pahanya kembali. Tapi pecuma, tangannya diikat dan tenaga Sehun jauh lebih kuat.

"Sabar, Luhan." Sehun menunduk dan mencium perut Luhan, kemudian turun hingga ke Penis mungil lelaki itu. Dan mata Luhan membulat melihat apa yang akan Sehun pasangkan lagi ke tubuhnya.

"S-Sehun! Jangan main-main!" Luhan setengah menjerit dan menggerakkan badannya tanda ia menolak. Sementara Sehun hanya bersiul-siul dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun memasang _cock ring_ itu dengan santai dan ia senang melihat kekasihnya tersiksa tak berdaya seperti sekarang.

Setelahnya, lenguhan dan desahan Luhan terdengar sangat jelas. Rupanya Sehun tak main-main, ia menyalakan benda itu dengan kecepatan maksimum dan membiarkan Luhan tergeletak dilantai.

"Tadi janjinya berapa ronde, sayang?" Sehun bertanya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia membuka _camera_ dan mulai merekam Luhan yang mendesah tak karuan.

Luhan benci sekali mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang' seperti ini jika yang ada malah dirinya yang disiksa. Luhan mengutuk Sehun didalam hatinya. Baru saja ia memaafkan lelaki ini sepenuh hati, tetapi lelaki ini malah menjadi-jadi.

"Se-Sehun! lepaskan—oh astaga Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa dan puas sekali melihat wajah dan seluruh tubuh Luhan memerah. Ia merekam semuanya; lekuk tubuh Luhan, setiap inci tubuh Luhan, setiap sudut tubuh Luhan dan juga setiap permukaan tubuh Luhan ia rekam dengan detail.

"Keluarkan benda i-ini Sehuuun!" Luhan memohon dan teriak sambil menggeliat. Sehun tidak peduli dan ia meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja sehingga kegiatan itu bisa terekam sendiri. Sehun membuka semua materi yang ada dibadannya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia mengelus paha dan pantat Luhan.

"Kau begitu menggiurkan, Xiao Lu. Aku benar-benar…." Sehun menindih Luhan dan menyusupkan tangannya dileher Luhan sebagai pengganti bantal. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat karena vibrator yang sedang bergetar itu. Sehun menatap bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan kepalanya yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau seutuhnya.." Sehun berkata lirih dan mulai menciumi dada serta leher Luhan. Ia mencecap tubuh lelaki manis itu dengan lembut dan perlahan—terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh benda yang bergerak didalam Luhan.

"Sehun a-aku _ngghhh_… sampai.."

Mata Luhan sedikit terpejam dan napasnya tersengal. Tangannya bergerak membelai punggung Sehun dan memelas meminta Sehun agar melepaskan benda-benda itu karena sangat mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak suka orgasme kering. Sehunnnn.." rengek Luhan lagi. Ia menahan agar bisa berbicara dengan baik walaupun Vibrator itu masih setia menumbuk lubangnya.

"Aku suka melihatmu orgasme kering." Sahut Sehun jujur.

"S-Sehun! Please_.. a-ah eishh_ tolonglah!"

"Jika aku melepaskannya, apa yang aku dapatkan?" Sehun mengecup bibir merah Luhan yang menganga dan bertanya dengan santai.

"S-Shhh Semuanya! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau puas. Sehun! Sehun tolonglah!" jawaban Luhan terdengar sangat frustasi dan itu semua oleh si bajingan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas lalu menanggalkan semua benda buatan manusia itu. Ia membelai dada Luhan dan kembali menatap Luhan yang tersengal hebat.

"Ah, Xiao Lu, ini bahkan baru dimulai."

"Dasar Oh Sehun iblis." Maki Luhan lalu memukul bahu dan menjambak rambut Sehun. Luhan melakukannya tidak dengan kasar, tapi ia sangat geram dengan tingkah lelaki ini.

"Iblis? Tch, kau merusak rambutku." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar menyingkir dari rambutnya. Kemudian ia tertawa.

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dan mencoba menyamankan lelaki itu saat ia menstabilkan napasnya. Sehun tau ia memang jahil, tapi ini juga karena Luhan yang memancingnya. Karena Luhan yang terus saja menyebut nama Yifan.

"Sakit, Hun. Kali ini tidak ada persiapan. Sakit sekali." Luhan bergumam dengan mata terpejam dan tangannya yang masih setia mengelus lengan Sehun. Napasnya sudah mulai stabil, dan matanya kembali terbuka saat Sehun mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dan membuka paha Luhan lagi.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya sampai kau hanya bisa mengingat dan menyebut namaku." Sehun mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan kebahunya dan mulai mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan lagi.

"_anghh_~"

Luhan dapat merasakan benda keras dan panjang yang kini berada didalam tubuhnya sudah mulai bergerak. Sungguh, penis Sehun jauh lebih nikmat daripada benda-benda sialan tadi. Semakin lama pantat Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dan Sehun bukanlah tipe yang bisa ditahan-tahan.

"Yahh.. iya disana! _ughh_ Sehun.." Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun dan mendesah berkali-kali saat Sehun menghentak titik yang paling sensitive ditubuhnya. Ia menggelinjang hebat dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Disana dimana, Lu?" Sehun berdehem kemudian. Bermaksud mengganggu Luhan.

"Jangan berhenti, Hun-ah. Lagi.. kumohon lagi.."

"Begini?" Sehun menarik penisnya kemudian menghentakkannya lagi hingga Luhan mendesah keenakan.

"_nghh_ Odult. S-Sentuh saja, Masuki saja.."

Luhan harus meminta maaf kepada Yifan setelah ini. Ia bisa jamin bahwa kegiatan mereka ini pasti tidak akan berlangsung cepat. Ia yakin sekali akan hal itu melihat bagaimana semangatnya ia dan Sehun untuk saling menyatu. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan satu hal…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang dilakukan Luhan Gege, _sih_?! _Ahjussi_, telfon dia lagi!"

"_Ahjussi_! Coba kau lihat dikulkas, ada coklat tidak?"

"JANGAN NYALAKAN TV-NYA. AKU MAU TIDUR!"

Yifan menghela napasnya kasar dan menghampiri Tao. "Hey! Kau itu tamu disini. Kau baru datang dan menyuruhku dengan seenaknya. Pergi saja sana!" ucap Yifan ketus

Tao mencibir dan memandang tajam kearah Yifan. "Awas saja kalau Luhan Gege pulang nanti. Bisa ku pastikan kau akan ditendang keluar olehnya."

Alis Yifan terangkat. "'Kau?'" ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada lelaki bermata tajam itu.

"Ya." Jawab Tao santai.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Yifan mengecup singkat bibir Tao. "Bibirmu manis sekali. Apalagi jika yang keluar dari sana adalah kata-kata yang baik."

Tao terkejut bukan main. Matanya melotot dan ia terpaku. Apa orang ini baru saja menciumnya?!

"YA! _AHJUSSI_, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Tao lalu berdiri. Ia memandang kesal kearah Yifan dan memukul lengan lelaki itu sekuat tenaga.

"Kau _Gay_ juga, kan?" Yifan tersenyum sangat manis dan mendekati lelaki itu hingga menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Luhan tidak akan pulang cepat, Manis. Aku punya ide untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu kita. Begini, daripada kau menjerit-jerit tak jelas seperti yang sudah-sudah, lebih baik mulutmu itu kita tugaskan untuk satu fungsi." Yifan hanya berniat mengerjai lelaki ini karena ia sangat seenaknya. Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi saat Yifan dengan iseng mengendus leher Tao. Ia menikmatinya secara benaran.

"A-Apa maksudmu?! S-sana! Pergi!"

Yifan membelai wajah Tao dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao, "Gunakan mulutmu untuk mendesahkan namaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan dengan sambil tertawa dikoridor kampus. Hari ini mereka akan menjalankan suatu rencana. Dan ini semua adalah idenya Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu jahil. Kyungsoo itu sangat pencemburu." Jelas Sehun memperingati

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Untung saja kau belum bilang ke Jongin jika kita sudah berbaikan. Pasti akan lucu jika Kyungsoo memarahi Sehun." setelahnya ia tertawa jahil.

Sehun memandang Luhan dan merapikan rambut lelaki manis itu. "Jangan dekat-dekat lelaki lain."

Mata Luhan mengerjap dan memandang Sehun dengan polos. "Waktu itu Jongin baik sekali. Ia menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar,"

"Jongin memang begitu." Jawab Sehun cepat

Luhan mengangguk, "Apalagi saat aku menangis, ia menangkup kedua pipiku dan ia memintaku agar berhenti menangis. Benar-benar baik."

Sehun berhenti dan memandang Luhan dengan cepat, "Apa? Menangkup pipimu? Lalu apa?"

"Hm, aku tidak ingat apakah ia memelukku atau tidak saat menenangkan aku. Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan polos.

"Apa?!" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tajam. Sedetik kemudian Luhan mengerti; Sehun cemburu.

Ia sedikit berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan melangkah semakin cepat. Cepat. Dan cepat. Ia mencoba meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hey! Hey! Kemari kau! Xiao Lu!" Sehun berteriak kencang tetapi tidak mengejar Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan memandang Sehun, "Odult jelek. Aku akan memeluk Jongin nanti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA?!"

Jongin berdecak tak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan ceritakan. Bisa-bisanya Sehun tidak memperdulikan Luhan dan bilang bahwa ia memiliki pacar?—_Hell_, Luhan sedang berakting ternyata.

"I-iya Jongin. _Hiks_.. _hiks_.. ia bahkan mendorongk kemarin. A-a-aku _hiks_ aku su-sudah meminta maaf t-tapi ia tidak _hiks_ mau dengar.." Luhan menangis sesenggukan dan menunduk—ini juga masih _acting_.

"Dia b-bahkan membawa pe-perempuan kedalam apartemennya _hiks_.._hiks huee_.. m-mereka mesra sekali Jonginnnn"

Jongin mendekat dan menenagkan Luhan. Ia mengusap punggung Luhan dan menghibur Luhan. "Kemarin ia tidak separah itu. Ia hanya sering ke _Club_ dan minum-minum. Tidak ku sangka ia melakukan hal sejauh ini. Sabarlah, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat lalu tersenyum licik di dada Jongin_. "Ngehehe mati kau, Ahjussi mesum! Oh ayolah Sehun, dimana Kyungsoo.."_

Awalnya Jongin terkejut karena Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa Luhan sedang kacau dan butuh sandaran.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku ya? Tega sekali.." Rengek Luhan.

Jongin dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya dibadan Luhan dan mengusap punggung lelaki itu. Kemudian secara perlahan Luhan menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin. Jongin juga mengusap kepala Luhan dan terus-terusan menghibur Luhan karena ia juga kasihan melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersentak dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang datang. Setelahnya, ia melihat Sehun dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Hueee tolong aku. Tadi dia hampir menciumku!" Rengek Luhan dan berlari kearah Sehun. "Padahal dia tau aku kekasihmu, Sehun," Lanjutnya lagi sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

Sialan, Luhan pandai sekali berakting.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "A-Apa? Ya! Luhan!" bisa-bisa nya Luhan memfitnahnya seperti ini. Padahal tadi ia sudah berbaik hati untuk menghiburnya—walaupun ternyata di tipu.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tajam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ku fikir kau sudah berubah, Jongin. Tega sekali kau. Bahkan kekasih sahabatmu sendiri mau kau ambil."

Luhan terkikik dibelakang Sehun. Siapa suruh ia membantu Sehun untuk menipunya, dulu?

Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Sementara Jongin, ia kesal sekali kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang menahan tawa mereka. Ia sadar bahwa kedua orang gila ini sedang mengerjainya.

"Awas saja nanti. Apalagi kau, rusa pendek."

Luhan tidak peduli dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Jongin mencoba mengejar dan menarik Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo malah melepaskan tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Menurutnya itu lucu sekali saat Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarkan Jongin dan terus berjalan dengan cepat. Lucu sekali.

Luhan akan memperbaikinya setelah ini. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, masalah Tao dan Yifan, mereka baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa mereka akan pergi keliling Seoul hari ini. Sepertinya mereka sudah _akrab_.

"Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ke-usilanmu, Manis." Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali kepada Sehun. Sesaat kemudian ia diam dan membelai wajah Sehun. "Hehehe, aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mencium Luhan kembali sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat. Mereka bahkan tidak malu jika banyak yang melihat dan memperhatikan. Yang penting sekarang ini hubungan mereka membaik dan mereka saling mengisi.

Disela-sela ciumannya Sehun terkekeh saat Luhan memainkan bibirnya dengan cara digigit-gigit. Sehun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan bibir Luhan yang mencoba meraih bibirnya. Secara tak sengaja Sehun memandang kearah belakang Luhan, dan ia melihat kakek itu. Kakek yang memberikannya mesin waktu. Kakek itu berdiri dengan tongkatnya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan Luhan kedalam dadanya dan mendekapnya erat. Kemudian ia mengangguk kearah kakek tua itu. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya akan menjaga Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia akan membahagiakan Luhan dengan cara apapun juga.

"Xiao Lu, sayangku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Hiiii! Akhirnya Time Machine kelar juga yah:') hehehe emang udah waktunya mereka harus selesai sih. Terimakasih banyak kepada semua readers yang udah setia baca, review, fav/follow, dan nungguin ff ini update. Terimakasih banyaaaak bgt. Buat kak Ire (**Eclaire Oh**), buat Ara (**Maximum**), buat Wendy dan Soojung ah such a cutie baes!

Pokoknya terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih ya yang udah pantengin Time Machine dari awaaaaal, trus suka sama ceritanya huhuhuhu makasih banyak!:)

Aku rencananya bakalan bikin FF ChanBaek selanjutnya. Ditunggu yaa, sampai bertemu lagi!^^


End file.
